Family Ties
by PeppermintWater
Summary: Lapis is carrying Peridot's eggs, and now they must live with this new parent experience of taking care of two gemlings. Rated T for labor. Gem Egghell AU Lapidot. I really don't know what to do with this anymore, might delete later
1. Chapter 1

A floating finger got placed onto Lapis' stomach. "How many did you count?" Peridot asked, a little bit worried for her lover. "I counted two." Lapis responded with a little smile. Peridot smiled back.

"Do you think Jasper will find out?" Lapis questioned. Peridot looked up from Lapis' and stared at her.

"I really don't know to be exact. That gem could probably be too of a much beef head to notice about your egg pregnancy." Peridot said.

"But what do you think she'll say?" Lapis asked again, with curious eyes. Peridot looked to the side, she really didn't know how to answer that one. Jasper could probably say a lot of things that even Peridot can't list. Some could be concerns, comments, or either hate. Peridot just shrugged, "I don't know about that one either." She responded. Lapis slowly nodded, questions filling her up again,"What if Jasper knows I'm carrying eggs? What if she tells Yellow Diamond?" Peridot slightly shivered at the thought.

"Then I'll...protect you." Peridot mumbled as she formed her screen in front of her. "But again, I'm not that much of a fighter. So don't expect me do beat them."

"I know, I know...buuuuut, what if they hurt me?" Lapis fiddled her fingers, feeling heat burn on her cheeks. This was the first time Peridot really opened up to her, more than usual. Peridot's cheeks got flushed with dark green, the gem tech felt flustered enough from the last question.

"Enough of those questions," Peridot cleared her throat. "Tell me more about earth and that...Steven."

Lapis giggled, a dark blue blush swept across her face. Making Peridot feel a little bit more flustered, she breathed in. Relaxing herself. "What plans do you have for the gemlings anyway?" Peridot asked. "Well, we're gonna have to hide them from Jasper of course." Lapis shrugged, placing her hand on her bump.

"You really think those rowdy, hyper, destructible gemlings can keep hidden?" Peridot scoffed with a dumbfounded face.

"It is mixed with our genes and both of us are not even rowdy or hyper." Lapis said.

"Yeah but, it sometimes doesn't matter about the parents' personality."

"Peri, you're missing the point."

"Oh yeah. And what is that, Lapis?"

"What _really_ matters is that our gemlings are healthy. And who cares about their attitude and personality, we'll love them no matter what. Right?"

"Right."

"And this doesn't include any other gem too."

"You were the one who asked about Jasper and Yellow Diamond, Lapis."

"Yes, I know. But let's just forget about that."

"If you say so." Peridot said, tapping on her screen. "Peridot, I'm serious." Lapis started, scooting next to Peridot.

"Promise me." Lapis cupped Peridot's face.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you'll love our gemlings and care about them."

Peridot couldn't help but crack a smile. "I promise." She chuckled, receiving a kiss on the lips from Lapis. "Oh and also you forgot one more thing." Peridot smirked. "What?" Lapis asked.

"You forgot about yourself."

"What?" Lapis asked again, with a confused expression.

"You forgot that I also care about you, Lapis." Peridot kissed her forehead, "Like I said Lapis. I'll protect you and the gemlings."

Lapis had a big smile go across her face, the blue gem hugged Peridot. "I'm also gonna protect you too." Lapis bellowed, hugging Peridot tighter with a blush. "We'll both protect each other and the gemlings." Peridot chuckled, stroking Lapis' hair with her fingers.

"I love you, Peri."

"I love you too, Lapis."

 **A\N: Thank you for all the support! That meant SO much to me that you guys think I can do it, thank you. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll see you all on chapter 2, goodbye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis dipped her index finger into the jar of peanut butter. She licked it off, Peridot cringed in her chair. She thought it was disgusting enough that some earth food looked like that.

"Mind _not_ being disgusting." Peridot scoffed, Lapis paused with a nervous smile. "Sorry." Lapis apologized. Peridot rolled her eyes, sometimes the green gem didn't like being with her pregnant partner. Peridot will usually get disgusted by Lapis' actions on daily basis, though Peridot sometimes let it slide when ever she didn't mean something that made Peridot want to puke. Lapis continued back to her feeding, Peridot groaned. 'When do her cravings even end' Peridot thought. She tried to ignore the sounds, only making Peridot annoyed.

"You know if I'm being that disgusting, you can just say so." Lapis spoke, wiping her mouth. Peridot looked over at Lapis.

"I thought you probably already know since I said it earlier." Peridot scoffed.

"Well yeah, but still," Lapis placed the jar on the floor. "You can just tell me to leave or something."

"I don't want you to leave, I just want you to stop being so...messy." Peridot said. "I can't." Lapis shrugged. "And why not?" Peridot asked, with a bitter tone. "Because I'm carrying geodes. I just can't be all perfect right now." Lapis retorted, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm not telling you to be perfect, Lapis," Peridot started. "I'm telling you to be less disgusting than right now." Peridot mumbled. Lapis puffed up her cheeks then leaned in to kiss Peridot's cheek. "Well I can't help it." Lapis giggled, Peridot smiled at Lapis' goofy giggle.

"I don't know what I want you to change to be honest," Peridot cupped Lapis' cheeks with her detached fingers. "You're actually better off being yourself." Peridot nuzzled her. Lapis blushed and kept on giggling.

"See? Aren't I perfect no matter what." Lapis chirped, having a goofy smile on her face.

"You're not perfect." Peridot said, Lapis' eyes widen. "How could you say that?" Lapis pouted, trying to hold in the tears. A smirk was smeared on Peridot's face.

"You're too cute to be perfect." Peridot chuckled. Giving her a kiss on the lips. "And I like it that way more better than you trying to be somebody that I want you to be. Because you're already someone I want you to be..." Peridot stated, a blush covering her cheeks. "And what's that?" Lapis questioned, lifting her head up a bit.

"A cute gumdrop." Peridot,embarrassed, hugged the blue gem. Lapis giggled more and kissed Peridot's gem. "You're such a dork." She said, Peridot smiled then leaned in for a kiss until Lapis cringed back in pain. "What's wrong?" Peridot asked, worried. "The eggs are...sort of shifting too much," Lapis put her hand on her stomach. "But don't worry, I'm fine." Lapis reassured. "Good." Peridot spoke. She leaned towards Lapis again, kissing the blue gem passionately.

Jasper stretched, feeling herself a bit sore. The warrior gem had been training for hours. "Maybe that'll be enough for today." She grumbled and headed to the control room. Peridot heard her footsteps right away, alerting her that Jasper was coming. Peridot parted away from Lapis then stared at the entrance.

"What is it?" Lapis asked. "QUICK! HIDE!" Peridot yelled.

"B-but where?" She questioned, leaving Peridot to think. The tech gem stared down under the control panel before pointing down there. "Hurry!" Peridot whispered, helping Lapis get under the control panel. "Okay, okay wait. I can't go that fast or else the geodes will get hurt." Lapis reminded. Peridot looked down and opened her mouth but when she did, the door swung open.

"Hey twerp. What are you doing in here?" Jasper asked, curiously. "Uh, doing work." Peridot quickly answered. Jasper narrowed her eyes at Peridot, "Are you sure?" Jasper asked again. "Y-yeah." Peridot smiled nervously. Something caught Jasper's attention, which was the half empty peanut butter jar on the ground.

"Why the heck is that there?" Jasper sneered, Peridot gulped. "I wanted to try earth f-food and it ended up turning great." Peridot lied, feeling the sweat drip from her face. Jasper picked up the jar, and stared at Peridot. "I don't believe you." Jasper grunted.

"I-It's true!" Peridot stuttered, Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Fine. If it's true then...eat some." Jasper handed her the jar. "O-oh, well I'm a little bit full and-" Peridot began. "So you're lying." Jasper stated.

"N-NO! I'm not lying..." Peridot gulped, feeling Lapis shift under the control panel. Peridot had to get Jasper out of here before Lapis suffocates under there. "Then eat it." Jasper roughly gave Peridot the jar. Peridot gulped, she hated earth food. It was too disgusting for her to eat it. But then again, Peridot will do anything to keep Lapis safe. Peridot sighed, letting one of her fingers scoop up a bit of peanut butter. She stared at the light brown goop, her heart racing.

"Well?" Jasper growled, Peridot glared at the orange gem. She took a deep breath and licked off the peanut butter. Peridot just wanted to throw up, it tasted so bad to her. After the peanut butter was gone from her floating finger, Peridot kept licking her mouth. It was so sticky and gross.

"Huh. Guess you weren't lying," Jasper shrugged. "I'll see you later Peridot." the orange gem said, exiting the control room. Lapis crawled out from underneath the control panel. "I can't believe you actually ate it." Lapis laughed, getting the peanut butter jar from Peridot.

"Be quiet! Be thankful I did that for you." Peridot huffed. "I am thankful," Lapis kissed her cheek. "Thanks Peri." Lapis said, eating the peanut butter again. Peridot couldn't help but crack a smile. Lapis was cute no matter what to Peridot, as long as the geodes and Lapis were fine. Peridot was fine.

 **A\N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot tapped on her screen, checking data on earth. "I even wonder why Yellow Diamond gave me Jasper as an escort." Peridot huffed, while she was walking down the hall. Peridot stopped in front Lapis' door. She made sure the ocean gem was sleeping, since carrying the geodes were tiring, Peridot demanded Lapis to get sleep often. Peridot pressed her head against the green door, hearing no sounds. Peridot sighed in relief and started walking down the hall again.

Peridot's thoughts dazed off about what will happen when the gemlings do come. Gemlings are pretty loud whenever, making it harder to keep it a secret. Peridot groaned at the thought. It'll definitely be a challenge to keep some gemlings safe no matter what.

'Maybe I should do some research on that' Peridot thought, going to sit on her chair. Peridot opened the door then plopped down on it. She mainly focused on the gemling research on how their growth and eating situations are. The gem tech had to admit that she really didn't know that about gemlings, Peridot just thought they were just some small infants just to keep two gems together. That was until she met Lapis, things started change around her. Especially Peridot's feelings. It was always nice being around Lapis, it made Peridot get chills up her spine when ever Lapis was too close to her.

She felt numb, fuzzed, and warm inside every time the ocean gem hugged her. Their first kiss was something Peridot could never forget. She remembered how nervous she was, while Lapis tried to soothe her down. Peridot got bored after a few hours in the dark ship. It was really quiet and relaxing, giving Peridot peace. She shifted in her chair then thought about Lazuli and the geodes. Besides taking care of rowdy gemlings, the worst part that scared her was birth.

It seemed awful in some terms on Homeworld. Peridot cringed back into chair, thinking about what will happen during the labor. She could already tell that was going to hurt her partner very much. Especially for beginners like herself, as what Peridot read. But then there comes the screams, which Jasper will immediately hear and probably come crashing through the door. Peridot thought about a plan to see if there was anyway to make Lapis scream not that much, making it easier for not Jasper to know. Peridot's thoughts were interrupted when a hand got placed onto her shoulder, making the gem jump a bit. Peridot stared up at the other gem, she was thankful it was only Lapis.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Peridot questioned, still a bit startled. Lapis looked back then stared down at her swell stomach.

"I couldn't sleep." Lapis said. "If you're worried about the birthing then-" Peridot began, seeming like it was not of a big threat to her while it was.

"No...it's not that." Lapis sighed, Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?" She asked, confused on why Lapis couldn't sleep.

"I had...a nightmare...and it was really horrifying..." Lapis answered. Peridot raised her eyebrow more. "What's a...nightmare?" She questioned.

"Well, when I was trapped in that mirror, I heard things about dreams. There's some pleasant ones and some bad ones...which is a nightmare." Lapis explained. "Well, then can you still me about this 'nightmare" Peridot gestured, Lapis smiled in delight.

"First, what happen was that I saw our gemlings. I really don't remember how much there were but there was a lot, and so then...it was really for a few hours until..." Lapis trailed off, her breath shaky. "I...I saw Jasper...e-eating one of our-" Lapis broke down into tears. Peridot got up quick, and hugged Lapis. She let Lapis sob into her shoulders for awhile, her whimpers growing silent. Silence filled the room, the only thing the two could hear was Lapis' sniffs.

"You okay, now?" Peridot asked, breaking away their hug. Lapis nodded, tears staining her cheeks. Peridot sighed, and wiped away Lapis' tear stained cheeks. "Remember. It was just that thing called 'nightmare" Peridot reassured her. Lapis nodded again, burying her face in Peridot's chest. The green gem wrapped her arms around Lapis, soothing her lover.

"C-can you...can you come with me?" Lapis stuttered with a shaky tone. Peridot smiled, kissing her forehead. Lapis gave a small smile. "Sure Lapis." Peridot whispered.

In the room, Lapis was already asleep while Peridot stroked her hair. She protectively watched over Lapis, her eyes glued to her Lapis' swelled belly. Peridot sighed, forming a screen with her disembodied fingers, and soon became to do some work. At least Lapis won't have nightmares for as long Peridot was there next to her. Peridot tapped away on her screen, until Lapis startled her by sitting up quick.

"What's wrong?" Peridot asked. "Was it another nightmare?" Peridot guessed. Lapis looked over to Peridot, her hands placed onto her stomach. Peridot's eyes widen when she realized what it was.

"Okay, first just relax. And don't scream very loud, or else Jasper will hear." Peridot soothingly said. Lapis cringed in pain, as she felt the eggs getting pushed down.

"I-It hurts!" Lapis whimpered, trying to hold in her yells. Peridot helped postioned Lapis, she made sure Lapis was comfy on the bed. "Now, I want you to take _deep_ breaths. Okay?" Peridot commanded. Lapis did as she was told, but the pain coursed through her veins, making it hard to ignore. "On the count three, I want you to push." Peridot told her, getting ready for the egg. "One...two...three!" Peridot said, Lapis pushed. She felt the egg below her, making it hard to breath. "Just two more." Peridot said. Lapis couldn't take it anymore, she hoped it was at least two or three. Instead of having to give birth to nine or more gemlings. Lapis took a deep breath and gathered all her strength to push the egg out. Peridot slipped out the egg, Lapis already felt exhausted. The geode egg was colored cyan. Peridot showed the cyan colored egg to Lapis. The ocean gem opened her eye a bit to see the egg, a weak smile was on her face until another painful contraction ran through her. "P-Peridot! Th-the next one is co-coming." Lapis stuttered, feeling the pain weaken her. Peridot put the geode egg in a colored maroon blanket and hurried over to Lapis. Peridot told Lapis to push again, but that really didn't succeed until the egg was almost out. Making the pain the rise.

"You can do it, Lapis." Peridot encouraged her. "P-Peri, it h-hurts!" Lapis said, her volume of her voice almost up. "Just a little bit more pushes and all of this is done with." Peridot kissed her, making Lapis have another weak smile. The pain ran through her again as she felt the egg leave her. Peridot took the egg out, it was a blue green egg.

"I think that's all." Peridot showed Lapis the last one. Lapis stared at the egg, she softly touched it. A weak smile appeared on her face again. "You should rest Lapis. I'll take care of the eggs, okay." Peridot whispered. She placed the blue green egg, carefully, on the blanket next to the other one. Peridot was right, Lapis was extremely exhausted. She placed her head on the pillow and fell into deep sleep. Peridot watched over Lapis, while she stroked the two eggs with one of her fingers. Now all Peridot had to do was wait for the gemlings to hatch in about a month.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis opened her eyes, the room and ship were more brighter than the last time. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her mind snapped when she remembered about the eggs.

"You're finally awake." Peridot greeted. Lapis turned her head to see Peridot with the two eggs, making her relieved. Peridot turned her attention to the eggs again. Lapis stared at the cyan and blue green eggs. She couldn't believe she carried and birthed those eggs. Lapis sat down next to Peridot, viewing the eggs more closer.

"Still in shock, huh?" Peridot chuckled, picking up the cyan egg. Lapis didn't respond. She still needed to process this.

"I can't believe these eggs are ours." Peridot said. Lapis nodded.

Lapis slowly touched the egg in Peridot's detached fingers, the shell was really smooth and soft. Peridot stroked the egg with a small smile. Lapis grabbed the other egg from the blanket. She stared at the egg, a slow smile appeared on her face. Lapis stroked the egg, looking at it's features.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Peridot spoke, putting back the egg she had. "Yeah." Lapis responded. Peridot planted a kiss on Lapis' cheek, heat rising on the two gems' cheeks.

"I'm sure we can wait long enough for these eggs to hatch." Peridot said. Lapis nodded then put the blue green egg with the cyan one. Lapis was still shocked, the ocean gem couldn't believe her and Peridot were parents. Peridot then thought about Jasper's reaction to the eggs. Will she smash the eggs? Will she contact Yellow Diamond and tell her about them? Or will she just forget about it? The questions ran through Peridot's mind, only the last question gave Peridot doubts that Jasper will just pretend there's gemlings on board.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Lapis asked, breaking Peridot's thoughts. "Yes." Peridot sighed.

"...what are we gonna do?" Lapis asked her. Peridot shrugged, "I don't know. It's gonna be hard to keep them a secret."

Lapis sighed, then leaned on her lover's shoulder. Peridot softly combed Lapis' hair with her fingers, thinking about what to do with the two eggs. "Good thing the eggs hatch in a month, until then we can think about what to do." Peridot stated. She lifted Lapis' chin with a smile, making Lapis pleased. Peridot leaned down to kiss Lapis. Both enjoying this alone time before the gemlings arrive.

* * *

Peridot kept on checking the eggs' life form. It already had been a month since the eggs were born. The data of the eggs were fine, but that didn't stop Peridot checking up on them every fifteen seconds. Lapis came in the room, seeing Peridot close by the eggs and biting her fingers.

"You okay?" Lapis giggled. Peridot didn't realize Lapis was in here, her attention was still on the eggs. Lapis placed her head on Peridot's triangular hair, looking at the eggs.

"It has already been a month, shouldn't the gemlings be here!" Peridot hissed. Lapis chuckled and sat down next to the impatient gem.

"Don't worry Peri, they'll come out soon."

"But how long? What if they can't-" Peridot questioned, her worries rising. Lapis cut her off with a kiss on the lips, shutting up the angry gem tech. Peridot eventually gave in to the kiss and wrapped her robotic arms around Lapis. The ocean gem smiled, feeling the warmth of Peridot's lips press onto hers. Soon a cracking sound got Peridot's and Lapis' attention right away. The two gems parted from each other and looked over to the eggs, the cyan colored egg was hatching.

"TH-THEY'RE HATCHING!" Peridot exclaimed. Lapis grinned and watched her daughter hatch out of the egg. "Do we have to do anything?!" Peridot questioned.

"No. Just stop worrying." Lapis grabbed Peridot's arm, bringing her closer to the blanket which had the eggs in it. Peridot gulped as she watched the egg slowly crack in half.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do anything?" Peridot interrogated. "Nope." Lapis answered, calm.

Peridot felt sweat drip from her face, she was really worried about the eggs. The egg soon cracked, revealing a cyan colored gemling. Her hair almost represented Lapis' hair, only the gemling had a small mohawk on the middle of her back head. The gemling's mouth was similar to Peridot's, and her eyes were green. The gem was located on her forehead, again just like Peridot. Though she did have hands and feet, much like Lapis.

The gemling looked up to see the two bigger gems with shocked and loved expressions. Lapis tried to say out words, but she was too surprised.

"...she's so...small." Lapis finally manged to say. Peridot lightly touched the gemling, only making her able to grab Peridot's finger.

"H-hey." Peridot said, playfully. She scooped up the small gemling and looked at her. "She's so precious." Peridot murmured. Lapis smiled then heard the other egg crack. The blue green egg cracked sideways, then revealing a hand. The gemling slowly pushed herself out and tumbled out of the egg. She was the same color as her egg, blue green, and this time her hair was like Peridot's. Though she had her hair sticking out from the sides of her hair like Lapis and her sister. The gemling had blue eyes, rather than having green eyes like her sister and Peridot. Her gem was located on her back.

The gemling looked a bit fussy and tried to get comfy in the maroon blanket. Lapis chuckled then picked up the gemling. "You're stubborn like Peri." Lapis said, hugging her daughter.

"That's a good thing." Peridot smirked in victory. Lapis giggled and hugged Peridot. "We should give them names." Lapis suggested. Peridot nodded, then looked at the cyan gemling she had in her lap.

"Let's call this one after her color." Peridot recommended, nuzzling her with one of her fingers. "Sure. She'll be named Cyan Peridot Lazuli." Lapis said, Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Why Peridot Lazuli?" She asked. Lapis shrugged with a smile, "It fits with Cyan." Lapis claimed. "Okay then, Cyan Peridot Lazuli it is." Peridot huffed in defeat.

"Let's call this one a human name!" Lapis boasted. "Why?" Peridot questioned. "Because we don't wanna call her blue green." Lapis retorted.

"You're right." Peridot said. "Let's call her Dootzie." Lapis smiled, Peridot nodded with a 'okay' expression on her face. "We should give her like what we gave her Cyan." Peridot suggested. "Well we can't have hers Peridot Lazuli to so...how about Dootzie Peri Lazuli?" Lapis implied.

"But that's the same thing as Peridot Lazuli." She pointed out. " _But_ hers is Peri." Lapis debated. Peridot groaned then crossed her arms in defeat. "Fine. Dootzie Peri Lazuli." Peridot snorted as Lapis chuckled.

"Stop being so childish." Lapis kissed her cheek, making Peridot blush.

Peridot smiled then hugged Lapis. The gemlings slept on their mothers' lap while they watched over them.

 **A\N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!**

 **EDIT: I changed Victoria to Dootzie, because it sounds more cuter**


	5. Chapter 5

_A\N: If you didn't see the edit I did from chapter 4, I changed Victoria to Dootzie_

Hands pressed down on Peridot's cheek, waking up the gem. She took on sleeping, since the gemlings actually got her tired. As suggested by Lapis, she told her to sleep often.

"Mommy, wake up!" Cyan said. She was wearing a dark blue top and skirt like Lapis, but it connected it with a black cover to make sure it didn't show her stomach. Peridot and Lapis agreed to put socks on her, due to her her feet being sensitive. Dootzie had black sockets which covered half of her arms, she wore footsie clothing, which Peridot picked out for her.

"Stop Cyan..." Peridot muttered. Cyan didn't listen and kept on trying her attempt to wake up Peridot.

Dootzie climbed onto the bed and joined her sister into trying to wake up their stubborn mom. Cyan started poking Peridot's cheek, getting Peridot very annoyed. Dootzie got bored eventually. She took no interest in bothering her mothers, unlike Cyan. Dootzie crawled beside Peridot and halted at Lapis' side. She snuggled up to Lapis, while she watched Cyan bother Peridot to get up.

"What do you want, Cyan?" Peridot bitterly asked, wanting her daughter to stop poking her.

"Me and Dootzie are hungry." Cyan answered. Peridot opened her eyes then looked at Cyan.

"Ugh. Tell you're mum." Peridot huffed. Dootzie glanced at Cyan.

"Okay then." Dootzie spoke, while Cyan jumped off of Peridot and shook Lapis.

"Mum, get up." Cyan said, shaking her. Dootzie didn't do anything to wake Lapis up, like usually

"Lapis, Cyan is hungry." Peridot muttered. "Then go serve her something." She groaned, and then shifted.

Peridot sighed then finally got up, only to get slightly tackled by her daughters. "Mommy, can you give us chocolate!" Dootzie boasted, touching Peridot's visors.

"No. That gets you too hyper." Peridot scoffed, leaving the room with the gemlings. Cyan and Dootzie pouted, but then started bugging her about what they want again.

"Can we at least eat something sugary!" Cyan asked. Peridot groaned, she really didn't want to deal with hyper gemlings. But they acted as if they already ate sugar. Peridot kept on saying 'no' at their food requests until they arrived at the kitchen.

"Then what are you gonna give us?" Dootzie questioned. Peridot came to realize that. What is she gonna feed them?

"Uh...you can have...," Peridot looked around. "What does your mum give you?"

"She usually gives us something not sugary." Dootzie responded. "Sure, Dootzie. That's enough information about what we eat." Cyan retorted, sarcastically. "Okay, before you two start a fight, let me just give you girls...uh...chips." Peridot said, opening the bag and giving them each the bag of chips.

Cyan and Dootzie started eating while Peridot leaded them back to the room before Jasper could come out.

"Go back inside and don't play out here, okay?" Peridot ordered. She opened the door for them and watched the gemlings plop down on next to their beds.

Peridot closed the door then headed to the control room to get started on her work. She formed her screen then started to check around the room. After she got everything organized, she sat down on the chair and soon got started on her work. The peaceful silence made peridot calm down. But it was soon broken when Jasper bashed through the door.

"Peridot! I found something that you wouldn't believe!" She shouted, holding something behind her back.

"And...what is..that?" Peridot gulped. 'She couldn't have found one of the gemlings? I hope they stayed in the room, like I told them too!' Peridot thought.

"I found...," Jasper said, exposing the thing behind her back. Peridot closed her eyes shut. "A bag of chips that look just like you!" Jasper yelled, holding up the red bag.

"Wha-" Peridot opened her eyes to see a bag called 'Doritos'. "Look! The chips have the same shape as your HAIR!" Jasper said, while she was holding a chip. Peridot's mouth dropped and her eyebrows buckled in anger.

"Is that why you came? Just to tell me about...that?!" Peridot shouted. Jasper nodded, only to get Peridot more mad. "I'm dealing with a idiot here." She mumbled under her breath.

"Only these chips tastes better." Jasper concluded, eating the chip in her hand.

Peridot groaned. "Fine, whatever," She snapped. "But next time, don't show me something stupid as that." Peridot hissed. Jasper rolled her eyes and headed out.

"At least these chips aren't mean." Jasper joked as she ate more chips from the bag. Peridot rolled her eyes, she sometimes hated dealing with that beef head.

After the gemlings were finished with their chips, they started to play. Lapis watched them, making sure they didn't get hurt or anything.

"Mum, how come we can't go outside of the room?" Cyan asked.

"Uh...it's because..." Lapis hesitated. 'Crud, what do I say'

Dootzie turned her focus on Lapis, also awaiting the answer.

"It's...just reasons." Lapis chuckled, nervous. "What kind of reasons?" Cyan questioned, crawling onto Lapis' lap. "Adult reasons." Lapis said.

Dootzie and Cyan looked at each other, still wanting more information.

'If they knew they're not supposed to be here?' Lapis thought with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyan snuggled up in her blanket, while Dootzie tried to think of what to do.

"Mum?" Cyan asked, sitting up.

"Yes?"

"Where's mommy?" Cyan asked, curious. "She's doing work." Lapis answered. Cyan nodded slowly, Dootzie slid through her covers. The gemling soon began to fall asleep, until Cyan shook her.

"Dootzie! Don't fall asleep!" Cyan begged. Dootzie groaned then pushed Cyan off of her bed. Cyan shook her head, and frowned. "Stop being so mean, Dootzie!" Cyan growled.

"Well, I'm trying to sleep!" Dootzie hissed.

Cyan rolled her eyes and climbed onto Dootzie's bed again. Cyan saw Dootzie hugging a stuffed tiger. "Aren't you gonna wait for mommy?"

Dootzie shook her head in disagreement. "It takes too long for mommy to come back. Do you know how long I can use that time to sleep." She said.

Cyan stuck her tongue out as an insult to Dootzie. Cyan was always hyper, even if she didn't have any sugar. Though, Dootzie was more controllable. Cyan got off of Dootzie's bed and headed toward Lapis.

"Mum, I'm hungry." Cyan jabbered. Lapis got up from hers and Peridot's bed, then opened the door slightly. She looked to both sides, to make sure Jasper wasn't near.

"Okay, come on," Lapis held out her hand, which Cyan clung to. "We'll be back, okay Dootzie."

"Okay, mum." Dootzie said, already falling asleep.

Lapis left from the room with Cyan, then softly closed the door. Lapis and Cyan started over to the kitchen, though Lapis kept on looking behind them just in case Jasper was following them.

"Can I have cookies?" Cyan asked, jumping up and down. "Maybe something not sugary." Lapis stated. Cyan's smile was replaced with a frown.

"I'm sorry Cyan, but I need you to sleep." Lapis whispered, reaching for the cupboard. Cyan crossed her arms. Lapis searched through the cupboard, looking of what to give her daughter. Cyan then spotted something on the counter while having her short tantrum, it was a blue box. With a picture of cookies on it, which of course got Cyan's attention right away.

"Cyan, what do you wanna eat. Instead of cookies..." Lapis questioned. "Cyan?" Lapis looked away from the cupboard.

Cyan jumped, trying to get the box of cookies.

"Cyan." Lapis groaned. She picked up the gemling, who squirmed in her arms. "Cyan, I won't give you cookies." Lapis stated.

"But why not?" Cyan grumbled. "Because, it's too late to eat something like that," Lapis huffed. "How about...Graham Crackers?" Lapis suggested, narrowing her eyes at a box in the cupboard.

"Yeah!" Cyan smiled. Lapis put down the gemling then reached up for the box.

"Go ask your sister if she wants any." Lapis said. Cyan nodded and ran out of the kitchen. She opened the door slightly, only to see a sleeping Dootzie. 'She's asleep. I don't think she wants any' Cyan thought as she closed the door.

"Mum! I don't think Dootzie wants any since...well she's asleep."

"Okay then." Lapis handed her a plate of 4 graham crackers cut in half. "Now let's hurry!" Lapis whispered, trying to keep her voice down. Cyan followed Lapis back to the room. But as Lapis and Cyan went inside, Jasper was passing through. Lapis hurried Cyan inside and quickly closed the door.

"What's wrong mum?" Cyan questioned, eating her crackers. Lapis pressed her head against the door, hearing Jasper's heavy footsteps. It stopped in front the door, making Lapis nervous. 'Just pass by' She thought, clutching onto her skirt.

After awhile, she heard Jasper's footsteps continue down the hall. Lapis sighed.

* * *

Peridot opened the door. She saw Lapis, Cyan, and Dootzie sleeping. Peridot shrugged, then closed the door. Peridot laid down next to Lapis, forming her screen again. Only just to give the dark room some light.

"Peridot?" Lapis rubbed her eye. "Hey Lapis." Peridot kissed her forehead. Lapis smiled and cuddled Peridot.

"Have the gemlings been good?" Peridot queried.

"Yeah." Lapis responded with a smile.

"Has...Jasper spotted them yet?" Peridot sweated. Lapis shook her head, making Peridot relieved.

"But they are questioning about how they can't stay out there." Lapis sighed. "Don't worry, we'll figure out how to keep them safe from Jasper and Yellow Diamond." Peridot stated, kissing Lapis.

"Okay." Lapis giggled. Peridot smiled, then kissed Lapis' neck. Only making Lapis giggle more. "The gemlings are asleep, right?" Peridot checked. "Yeah." Lapis said. "Good," Peridot smirked. "Cause' I missed doing things with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Dootzie opened her blue eyes, still a bit sleepy. Dootzie sat up on her bed then rubbed her eyes. When the gemling finally was half awake, she saw Lapis and Peridot cuddled up on their bed. Dootzie looked over to her side, seeing Cyan out of her bed.

"Cyan?" Dootzie questioned. She jumped off of her bed, searching for her sister around the room. 'She couldn't have gone outside the room?' Dootzie thought.

When she looked at the door, she saw it slightly open.

"Cyan?" Dootzie asked, opening the door a bit. 'I hope she didn't go far' She thought as she slipped through the door.

"Cyan," Dootzie whispered, while she started to walk off. "Cyan, where are you?"

Dootzie looked around the ship, her eyes filled with wonder. She never seen outside of the room before, only the kitchen. The gemling heard pots fall down in the kitchen, which got her alert.

"Cyan!" Dootzie shouted, running to the kitchen.

Dootzie found Cyan looking through the bottom cupboard, of where the pans and pots belong in.

"Cyan! What are you doing?!" Dootzie sweated.

"Looking for something to eat." Cyan answered, digging through the cupboard.

"What are you gonna eat? Metal!" Dootzie yelled.

"Sure, I can eat that." Cyan plainly said.

Dootzie gritted her teeth then tugged at Cyan's arm, pulling her out of the cupboard.

"Hey! Stop!" Cyan growled. "You can't be out here. Mommy and mum will get mad." Dootzie told Cyan.

"But I'm hungry." Cyan sneered. Dootzie groaned, pulling Cyan more her way.

"Let's just go." Dootzie said.

Before Cyan could complain, heavy footsteps were heard through the halls.

"Who is that?!" Cyan asked, hiding behind Dootzie.

Dootzie shrugged, as a shadow formed on the walls. It got closer to the kitchen.

"Let's hide!" Cyan exclaimed, running back inside the cupboard and closing it. Dootzie shook in fear.

She quickly hid in a cupboard at the bottom. Dootzie breathed rapidly, worried that thing will get her.

"What the heck is in here?" A voice echoed.

Dootzie gulped and gathered all of her courage to check the voice. Dootzie slowly opened the cupboard door, peaking to see the voice. Her eyes widen when she saw a large orange gem with red stripes. Her yellow eyes grew in frustration.

"Probably Lapis Lazuli playing a trick on me." Jasper scoffed. Before Jasper could leave, Cyan tripped on a pot, making Jasper furze up.

"Okay, who's there?" She asked, furiously. Dootzie slapped her hand across her mouth, trying not to move.

Cyan squirmed in the small place, sweat dripping from her face. It was too small and warm in there, that it made Cyan suffocate. After a moment of a long silence, Jasper left.

Cyan swung the door open, her breath wheezy. Dootzie came out of her cupboard that she was hiding in and ran straight to Cyan. Her worries rose as soon as she heard Cyan's breath wheezy.

"You okay, Cyan?" Dootzie asked, worried.

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine." Cyan faked a smile. She hated it when her sister worried for her too much.

"Come on let's go back to the room, mommy and mum could be worry about us." Dootzie said, helping Cyan walk.

"O-okay...but don't tell them about this." Cyan wheezed. Dootzie nodded.

"I won't." She said, hugging Cyan. "Okay, y-you can stop now." Cyan grunted, trying to push away Dootzie.

* * *

Peridot woke up. She yawned then got up. Peridot put on her visors and stretched after that, Peridot looked to her side. Lapis was still sleeping, giving Peridot a smile. She leaned in to kiss Lapis on the forehead.

Peridot then looked at the gemlings' bed. They were both empty, making Peridot widen her eyes.

"Lapis! Lapis wake up!" Peridot shook her. Lapis fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey Peri." Lapis giggled, nuzzling her lover.

"Lapis, this is no time for fooling around," Peridot mumbled, as she tried to resist Lapis' sweet nuzzles. "The gemlings are missing."

Lapis' became shocked, "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know, but they must of gone outside while we were sleeping." Peridot said.

"What if Jasper found them!" Lapis bit her fingers.

"Let's hope not." Peridot gulped, getting up.

Meanwhile, Cyan and Dootzie were making their way to the room.

"Are you sure you're okay Cyan? You seem a bit weak." Dootzie perked up. Cyan rolled her eyes.

"I-I'm okay..." She said, faking another smile. She tried to show Dootzie she was okay, while on the inside, pain ran through her. It almost made her feel like poofing of some sort.

"We're almost there, don't wor-"

"CYAN! DOOTZIE!" Both of their parents yelled, running towards them.

The two gemlings got picked up by their parents, being smothered in their arms.

"Did you girls get hurt?" Lapis questioned.

"Did you see any other gem on the ship?" Peridot asked.

"Well, we did see some orange gem. But we hid from her." Dootzie responded.

"Thank diamond." Peridot said, hugging Cyan tight.

"M-mom...stop!" Cyan wheezed, getting Peridot's and Lapis' mom alert up.

"What happened to you?" Lapis asked, worried. "I was just in the cupboard hiding and it got a bit warm and small in there." Cyan explained.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," Peridot said. "But how did you two get out of the room, after we told you not to."

"I-I was just hungry and when I woke up, you and mum were asleep. Then Dootzie might have gone out to look for me." Cyan told them. Peridot sighed, hugging Cyan again.

"Don't do that again. You girls had us worried sick." Lapis said, hugging Dootzie. "We're sorry." Dootzie apologized.

"Let's just get you two inside." Peridot sighed, going back into the room with Lapis. 'I wonder, who was that gem anyway?' Dootzie thought as she sunk in Lapis' arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Cyan's breath was wheezy, which worried her family. Lapis held Cyan close to her, while the little gemling fell asleep.

"Do you think she's sick?" Lapis asked Peridot.

"Gem can't get sick, Lapis." Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe gemlings can. They're a little weaker than us, you know." Lapis pointed out.

Peridot didn't know what say after that. It was true, some gemlings can get sick. And Peridot couldn't complain about that since she was the one who got Lapis egg pregnant.

"I guess you're right." Peridot mumbled, sitting down next to Lapis on their bed.

Dootzie watched them from her bed, she was really worried for Cyan.

"Mum, mommy, is Cyan gonna be okay?" Dootzie asked.

"Of course, Dootzie." Lapis quickly answered. Peridot made one of her fingers boop Dootzie's nose, making the little gemling giggle.

"Plus, we have another one to take care of." Peridot chuckled.

"If you're implying we should abandon Cyan, then no." Lapis growled. "I didn't mean that, I meant we one of also has to take care of Dootzie. Why would you think I'll abandon my own gemling?" Peridot huffed.

"Sorry, Peri." Lapis kissed her cheek.

"I'll never leave you or the gemlings, Lapis." Peridot said, lifting up Lapis' chin.

Lapis smiled then kissed Peridot, going into a deep kiss. Dootzie, embarrassed, covered her eyes quick.

"There's still one gemling that's not asleep!" Dootzie claimed, making Lapis and Peridot part away from each other fast.

"We're sorry, sweetie." Peridot smiled nervously.

Dootzie rolled her eyes, then kept her attention on her stuffed tiger the whole day.

* * *

"Do you hear that Tigress?" Dootzie whispered. There was no response from the stuff animal, but Dootzie pretended it did.

"Oh no! It's an enemy!" Dootzie yelled. "Hurry, we must defeat it!" She boasted, hugging Tigress tight.

"Ugh, Doot, stop talking. Please!" Cyan groaned, putting the pillow on her head.

"Why do I have to?" Dootzie hissed. "Because I'm still a little sick. And I don't want to hear your rants." Cyan said, snuggling herself up in her blanket.

"I can do whatever I want." Dootzie growled.

"What ever brat." Cyan scoffed, drifting off to sleep. "Hey! I'm not a brat, you runt!" Dootzie yelled.

"Well, I'm not a runt, SHORTY!" Cyan snorted. "Clod!" Dootzie hissed. She aimed Tigress at Cyan, then threw the stuffed tiger at Cyan. It hit her face real hard, making Cyan angry.

"H-hey! That hurt!" Cyan exclaimed, trying to hold back the tears. Cyan aimed Tigress back at Dootzie, but when it hit her, it made the gemling fall back to the ground.

When Dootzie got up, her eyes started to get watery. "No, no, no! Don't cry!" Cyan said, jumping off of her bed and rushing to Dootzie.

"Don't cry, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Tigress to hit you that hard. _Please_ don't cry! Or else mum and mommy will come." Cyan pleaded.

Dootzie began to cry, making Cyan beg more of her to stop crying.

As soon as Peridot and Lapis heard the cry, they rushed into the room.

"What's going on here?" Peridot asked. Dootzie got up then ran to them.

"Cyan hit me with Tigress." She said.

"It was just an accident. She threw it at me first!" Cyan told them. Lapis scooped up Dootzie, while Peridot picked up Tigress and handed it to Dootzie.

"Then say you're sorry." Peridot crossed her arms, as she waited for her daughter to speak. Cyan groaned, she looked at Lapis and Dootzie.

"I'm sorry for throwing Tigress at you, Dootzie." Cyan mumbled.

"And what do you say to Cyan, Dootzie?" Lapis said.

"I'm also sorry for throwing Tigress at you." Dootzie apologized, hugging Tigress.

Lapis smiled then nuzzled Dootzie. Cyan got picked up by Peridot, she was surprised her mother's detached fingers can get a hold of her.

"Good little girl." Peridot said, hugging Cyan.


	9. Chapter 9

Feet scattered around the room. Cyan was holding Tigress, while Dootzie tried to get her stuffed tiger back.

"Cyan! Give me her back!" Dootzie yelled.

Cyan ignored her then climbed onto her bed. "If you want her then come and get her." She laughed. Dootzie frowned. She climbed onto Cyan's bed, but ended up getting pushed off by her.

"Stop it and give me back Tigress!" Dootzie yelled.

"Nope. She likes me more." Cyan hugged Tigress with a smirk.

"No she doesn't! Tigress likes me more!" Dootzie huffed.

Cyan stuck her tongue out at Dootzie, only making the gemling more angry.

"Give her back to me!" Dootzie yelled. "Mommy and mum gave her to me!"

"Well, she's mine now." Cyan teased.

Dootzie growled then reached to pull on Cyan's hair.

"Hey stop!" Cyan hissed. She pushed Dootzie back, who fell on the floor.

"Give me back Tigress!" Dootzie screeched, pulling on Cyan's hair again.

The door opened, Cyan and Dootzie saw Lapis.

"I was gone for a minute and you're already fighting." Lapis scolded, picking up Dootzie.

"Mum, tell Cyan to give me back Tigress!" Dootzie said.

Cyan stuck her tongue out at Dootzie.

"Cyan, give Dootzie back her stuffed animal." Lapis commanded.

Cyan groaned. She gave Tigress to Lapis, who then gave it to Dootzie.

"Don't do that again. Okay?" Lapis said. Cyan rolled her eyes.

"Okay." She muttered.

Lapis ruffled Cyan's hair with a smile.

But that didn't stop Cyan and Dootzie from fighting.

* * *

"Stop it!" Cyan told Dootzie, who had her finger pointed at Cyan.

"I'm not touching you." Dootzie said.

"I see your finger right there, clod!" Cyan yelled.

"It's free air." Dootzie put her other hand on her hip. Cyan growled then bit Dootzie's finger.

Dootzie paused, she kicked Cyan in the stomach. The gemlings started to growl each other, they attacked at one another. Cyan pushed Dootzie off of her. Right away, Dootzie grabbed Tigress and aimed it at Cyan. The bead of the eye hit Cyan hard.

"Stop or else I'll rip Tigress!" Cyan held the tiger from the neck.

"If you do then I'll tell mommy and mum." Dootzie crossed her arms. "Fine by me." Cyan smirked. She started stretching Tigress' neck.

"No! Stop!" Dootzie screeched, running to Cyan.

She jumped at Cyan, making Tigress fly across the room.

"Ugh, get off me." Cyan grunted. Dootzie shook her head.

"No. You almost hurt Tigress." Dootzie said.

Cyan groaned. She used all her strength to get off of her sister, only making Dootzie fall.

"Fine, truce?" Cyan held out her hand. Dootzie rolled her eyes, she got up then shook Cyan's hand.

"I'm hungry." Dootzie started. "When do you think mommy or mum will come back?" She asked.

Cyan shrugged. "I don't know but we'll have to wait."

The door swung opened, with a worried Lapis.

"I heard yelling." She panted.

"It was her!" They both yelled, pointing at each other.

* * *

Peridot made her way into the control room, finding Jasper sitting on one of the chairs. The orange gem looked distracted.

"You okay, Jasper?" Peridot asked. Jasper looked at the green gem, confused on why she'll care about her.

"Uh...yeah...just thinking about those things." Jasper answered.

"What things?" Peridot sat down on her chair.

"Those things I heard in the kitchen the other day." Jasper muttered. Peridot paused.

"What ever that was, could be around the ship...we should stop some where and search around here." Jasper suggested.

"Ehehe...I don't think we should." Peridot smiled nervously.

"We should. I know it's not you since your not dumb enough to do that. And of course it wasn't Lapis, since she's locked up." Jasper said.

"Yea aah." Peridot hesitated.

"Tomorrow I think we should investigate." Jasper thought aloud.

"Uh, how about never." Peridot grumbled. Jasper glared at Peridot.

"Shut up. Tomorrow, we're gonna land some where and check around the ship's quarters." Jasper scoffed, as she left the control room.

Peridot's worries rose up. 'Oh no, she's gonna find the gemlings'

* * *

 _Who else found the Lilo & Stitch reference. Pretty obvious, right? _


	10. Chapter 10

Lapis slept on Peridot's chest. Cyan and Dootzie were already asleep.

Peridot kept on thinking of what to do when Jasper checks all around the ship tomorrow. It was tugging at her mind.

'If Jasper finds out about them, then what is she gonna do?' Peridot thought. 'Of course she's not gonna pretend she didn't see them...that's for sure.'

Peridot shook her head, trying to get all the questions out of her mind. But the rest of the night, she still couldn't relax.

Lapis shifted in Peridot's arms, the green gem remembered about Lapis. She also was the parent of the gemlings. So of course, Lapis had to know about it too. Peridot sighed. She stroked Lapis' hair.

'I have to tell her' Peridot thought. She stopped stroking Lapis' hair, then booped her nose. Peridot decided to wake her up in a delightful way, instead of just shaking her.

"Lapis." Peridot murmured. Lapis got her nose booped by Peridot's floating digits again, making her wrinkle her nose.

"Lapis...Lapis, wake up." Peridot whispered. Lapis let out a groan. She opened her eyes, only to see herself cuddled in Peridot's arms.

"Peri?" Lapis said. "Hey." She smiled nervously.

Lapis smiled back, giving a kiss on Peridot's gem.

"What're you doing still being up?" Lapis asked, laying her head back down onto Peridot's chest.

"Nothing...just...thinking." Peridot chuckled.

"Okay." Lapis said, going back to sleep.

"Uh...L-Lapis..." Peridot started.

"Mhm."

"Uh...th-there's something I need to tell you." Peridot gulped.

"What is it?" Lapis asked, lifting her head away from Peridot's chest. Peridot bit her lip, her attention was really focused on her. Which Peridot really didn't want right now.

"What I needed to tell you is that...I...love you!...ehehe." Peridot sweated.

"Okay...I love you too." Lapis said back, not really buying it. "Are you sure that's what you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Mhm. Yep. That's all. Nothing else." Peridot lied, as a big nervous smile spread across her face.

Lapis giggled at her smile then laid her head back down on her lover's chest. Peridot breathed in, even though it was unnecessary for a gem to breath.

'Jasper is gonna kill me when she finds out about the gemlings, and Lapis is also gonna kill me if I tell her that I have to let Jasper check around the ship' Peridot thought, her digits scraping against the sheets.

"Peridot, are you okay?" Lapis asked, opening her eyes again.

"O-of course." Peridot sweated, faking a smile.

"Are you sure? You're shaking a lot." Lapis said, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Peridot rambled. "Don't even worry about me."

"But you're shaking and sweating a lot." Lapis pointed out, putting a hand on Peridot's cheek.

"Uh...there is...actually something I _need_ to tell you." Peridot stammered.

"What is it?" Lapis asked.

"I was in the control room and...I was talking to Jasper..." Peridot started.

"Go on." Lapis said, curious.

"And she mentioned about the other day with the gemlings being in the kitchen and she said that tomorrow for me to land the ship somewhere then check around-" Peridot got cut off by Lapis.

"Wait, she's gonna look everywhere!" Lapis interrupted. Peridot nodded.

"Even in the room?" Lapis questioned. Peridot nodded again.

"Oh no, she's gonna find the gemlings!" Lapis panicked, tugging at her hair.

"Don't worry, Lapis. We just need to hide them somewhere." Peridot said.

"Hide them? Hide them where! She's gonna check EVERYWHERE!" Lapis whisper shouted. "So what's the point in hiding them when Jasper is gonna find them somewhere!" She huffed.

Peridot tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"You better solve this, Peridot. Or else I'm not gonna forgive you if Jasper finds them and takes them to be tortured by Yellow Diamond." Lapis harshly said.

She lied down next to Peridot, without saying anything after that.

"I guess goodnight, then?" Peridot asked. There was no answer from the blue gem.

"Not even a kiss...?" Peridot asked again. There still was no answer from her.

"Okay then...goodnight." Peridot cleared her throat. She laid down and sighed.

'Great. Now Lapis is mad at me.'


	11. Chapter 11

Peridot thought of what to do the whole night. She didn't even know it was already morning, counting that they were in space.

"Okay...so...what if." Peridot muttered to herself, looking around the room and viewed it. Of course Jasper won't give up until she finds them.

Lapis got up, without saying a word, then headed towards Cyan and Dootzie. Peridot snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Lapis pass by.

"Hi-" Peridot started before Lapis turned back, giving her lover a glare.

"...Lapis..." Peridot said with a nervous smile. Lapis rolled her eyes and picked up Cyan and Dootzie from the bed, making sure they were still asleep. Peridot cleared her throat, feeling a bit awkward. Lapis stood in front Peridot, holding the two sleeping gemlings.

"Uh...yes?" Peridot sweated.

"So?" Lapis raised her eyebrow. Still glaring at Peridot.

"So...what?" Peridot asked.

"So, do you know what you're gonna do." Lapis snapped, making Peridot flinch.

"Oh, uh...y-yeah." Peridot lied. "Okay then, what are you waiting for?" Lapis asked.

"I'm waiting for...you." Peridot said. "Then let's go." Lapis growled.

She started her way towards the door until she felt Peridot's floating digits intertwine with her fingers.

"That's not what I asked for." Peridot confessed.

"Then what is it?" Lapis asked, her tone bitter.

"Can I have kiss?" Peridot pursed her lips. Lapis hissed Peridot, giving a signal that she really didn't want to.

"Okay, jeez." Peridot gulped. Lapis opened the door and waited for Peridot, who was still struggling of what to do.

Peridot looked around just in case if Jasper was around. Lapis nudged the green gem, getting her attention.

"What?" Peridot asked.

"Well, where are we gonna go?" Lapis sneered. "Oh, uh right!" Peridot said. "Just follow me." She started walking off to the left side.

Lapis hugged the gemlings tight and followed Peridot. They walked through the halls, very alert of Jasper walking around these areas of the ships.

"You okay, Lapis?" Peridot started, fiddling her floating fingers.

"I'm fine." Lapis mumbled under her breath.

"Are you sure be-" Peridot got cut off.

"I said I'm _fine_! Can't you see this whole thing is your fault." Lapis growled.

"My fault? How's it my fault?" Peridot snapped.

"Because, you could've told Jasper that Yellow Diamond wouldn't have liked it, or I don't know." Lapis said back.

"Are you kidding me," Peridot snorted. "That beef head could have smashed my gem!"

"Well, I thought you said you'll protect the gemlings and I." Lapis muttered. Peridot's eyes widen, rage coursing through her.

"I AM protecting you and the gemlings! What do you think I'm doing right now?" Peridot exclaimed.

"Walking around like a big idiot, since I know that you don't even know what to do right now." Lapis claimed, only making the green gem more mad.

The two started arguing, stopping in their tracks. Somehow, the gemlings were still asleep.

"You don't even know what to do also, La-" Peridot screeched, until she heard a door open. "Pis." Peridot finished, stiffening. It was Jasper. She was coming their direction.

Lapis held Cyan and Dootzie closer to her, while Peridot's eyes wondered everywhere. She didn't know where to hide Lapis, Cyan, and Dootzie. Finally, the technician spotted a supply closet. She opened it quickly, and carefully shoved Lapis and the gemlings in it.

"So, are you just gonna leave me here?" Lapis huffed. Peridot groaned. "Don't worry. I'll come back later." She whispered. Peridot closed the door and stepped back from it. Trying to make it like as if she didn't hide anything there.

"Peridot?" Jasper's voice echoed through the halls.

"Hm. Oh, Jasper." Peridot stiffened.

"Peridot, I want you to land the ship anywhere." Jasper commanded.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if we do that, Yellow Diamond wouldn't like that." Peridot reminded.

"Who cares! What if this thing that's hiding here is a stowaway. Or an enemy!" Jasper said.

"Jasper, still. Yellow Diamond wouldn't ca-" Peridot crossed her arms.

"May I remind you that Yellow Diamond isn't with us," Jasper deviously smiled. "So I want you to land the ship somewhere. I'm in command for now."

"Wha- You're just an escort, Jasper!" Peridot hissed. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Jasper growled. She took out a gem destabilizer, the yellow bolts surrounded the rod. Peridot gulped, backing up.

"Turn. The ship. Around." Jasper demanded. Peridot nodded quickly, going to the control room while Jasper had the destabilizer behind her back. Peridot peaked behind Jasper's bulky arms, only to see herself zooming out from the closet her lover and gemlings were in.

'Why do I love you?' Peridot questioned in her thoughts. 'After all the times you've been angry...why do I still love you, Lapis?' Peridot thought. She knew that she couldn't live without Lapis. At least she and the gemlings were safe.

"And don't even try anything, Peridot," Jasper spat. "If you do. I'll make you poof into your gem."

* * *

 _Sorry that I haven't been updating that much. It's just school, I had a lot of stuff to do and yeah. But since it's finally the weekend again, I'll try to update every day. Maybe even two chapters tomorrow! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

Lapis kept on shifting in the small closet. Everything was crowded in there.

"Dang it, Peridot." Lapis muttered, holding the gemlings tight. "She's stupid." She said, feeling anger course through her veins.

Lapis began to realize that she was a little too hard on Peridot. She was just trying to help her. Lapis sighed, gulit surrounded her.

"Where is she anyway?" Lapis whispered to herself. She looked at the door. Part of her wanted to find Peridot. While the other half suggested to stay in here.

'But what if she's in trouble?' Lapis thought.

Lapis hesitated, still looking at the door.

"P-Peri?" Lapis called out. There was no answer.

"P-Peri...Peri, are you there..." Lapis said, opening the door a bit.

There was nobody there at all. Lapis gathered all her courage and stood up, shaking. She looked down at the gemlings, who were still asleep. Though not for long. The blue gem slowly stepped out and looked to the sides, carefully.

"Peridot...where are you?" Lapis asked herself.

* * *

The bolts slightly stung Peridot's back. She felt pressure press down onto her as she tried to land the ship somewhere.

"Well, come on!" Jasper said, impatiently.

Peridot rolled her eyes, "Do you know how long it takes to land a ship?"

"No. But I do know how much punches it takes for you to poof in your gem." Jasper spat. Peridot felt herself shiver.

Peridot stared back the destabilizer, it shocked her a little bit more.

Jasper growled. She didn't want to take this long just to land a stupid ship.

"Hurry up!" Jasper hissed.

"Okay! I'm trying!" Peridot turned around to see the orange gem.

Jasper clutched onto the rod. "Get back to work." She sneered.

Peridot jumped at her tone and soon got back to controlling the ship. 'Beef head' Peridot thought.

Jasper groaned, looking down at Peridot. She couldn't believe she used to like her. After the orange gem heard about Lapis and Peridot, she grew a bit jealous. But maybe she wasn't with Lapis anymore? After that whole breakdown, Lapis and Peridot did split apart. Maybe there was a chance for Jasper still?

"Peridot." Jasper started, with a more soft tone.

"Yes." Peridot answered.

"You're still not with that Lapis Lazuli, right?" Jasper asked. Peridot paused, she turned a bit to see Jasper. Peridot spotted Jasper clutching tighter to the destabilizer.

"Uh, n-no." Peridot lied.

"Good." Jasper smirked. Peridot felt uncomfortable. What was Jasper planning. Sweat dripped from Peridot's face, she nervously wiped some away.

"Hey, I was wondering if-" Jasper started, but soon got cut off by squeak. "What was that?" Jasper questioned, turning around. Peridot shook her head.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. Jasper held on tight to the rod, looking at the door. Peridot gulped.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about it." Peridot choked. Jasper looked at Peridot, who looked really suspicious.

"What are you hiding?" Jasper asked, roughly.

"N-nothing!" Peridot quickly responded.

"You're hiding something," Jasper narrowed her eyes at Peridot. "I know you are."

Peridot watched as Jasper raised the destabilizer and walked closer to her.

"If you don't tell me then I'll make you go back into your gem!" Jasper ordered.

"I'm telling you! I'm not hiding anything!" Peridot sweated. "I know you are! I can tell by your statment!" Jasper pointed out.

Peridot backed up more, as Jasper came really close to her.

"Tell me now, or get poofed." Jasper said, pointing the destabilizer at Peridot. The bolts grew stronger in the rod as the yellow source was almost close to the green gem.

"N-never." Peridot whispered. Jasper frowned. She drove the destabilizer right into Peridot, the bolts spread throughout her physical form. The pain surrounded the green gem, she couldn't take anymore of the pain.

She poofed. Dust filled the room, making it unable to see. Jasper peaked open her eyes. Only to see on the floor, a green gem. A smirk spread across her face as she picked it up then stuffed it in her pocket.

"Time to see what that dork was hiding."


	13. Chapter 13

Lapis walked down the hall, aware of anyone behind her. She gulped and continued to walk. Cyan shifted in Lapis' arms, then soon opened her eyes, only to see her mother worried.

"Mum?" Cyan croaked, still sleepy.

Lapis' eyes widen when she heard her daughter's voice. She didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Cyan. You're awake." Lapis smiled, nervously.

"Mum, where are we?" Cyan examined of where she was, she really didn't know anywhere else around the ship. Except for the room and the way to the kitchen.

"Oh, uh. I was just taking stroll around the ship and I had to take you and Dootzie with me, since you can't be in the room all by yourselves." Lapis lied.

"But where's mommy?" Cyan questioned. Lapis hesitated. "She's...uh...doing work." Lapis quickly answered. "Oh." Cyan replied, before going back to sleep. Lapis sighed and held her gemlings close.

Minutes later, Dootzie had woken up from Cyan kicking her arm.

"Cyan, stop." Dootzie murmured. Cyan, or course, did it again. Making the gemling mad.

"Stop it!" Dootzie said, looking at Cyan.

"Shut up." Cyan stuck her tongue out and kicked Dootzie again.

Dootzie frowned. "Kids, please stop." Lapis whispered. The gemlings didn't listen. Dootzie started kicking Cyan back.

Cyan growled then sunk her teeth on to Dootzie's arm. A loud squeak escaped Dootzie's mouth, it echoed throughout the ship. Lapis sweated then separated the two gemlings.

"Cyan! Why'd you bite your sister?" Lapis scolded.

Cyan opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought!" Dootzie snapped. Cyan hissed at Dootzie.

"Be quiet!" Cyan said.

Lapis gritted her teeth, but before she could say anything to Cyan and Dootzie, she heard a loud noise come from the control room.

"What was that?" Cyan asked. Dootzie shrugged.

"I wanna go check it out!" Dootzie exclaimed, squirming in Lapis' arms. But, Lapis didn't let them go. She gripped on to them. The door opened. And out came Jasper. She still had the destabilizer. Lapis shook in fear.

"Hey it's her-" Cyan started. But Lapis put her hand on Cyan's mouth. Jasper still heard, she then turned her head. Only to see Lapis with gemlings. A confused expression was written all over of Jasper's face.

Lapis shook constantly then started running.

"Hey! Come back, brat!" Jasper yelled, charging at her.

Lapis ran back to the closet, which seemed to be the only place she could hide. The room was too far away for her to go to, plus she had to carry two gemlings.

"Mum! Who was that!" Dootzie asked.

"It's that big orange lady we saw in the kitchen. Remember!" Cyan boasted.

'How can the gemlings be so excited about this?' Lapis thought. Soon, footsteps were coming up close. Lapis slapped her hand across both of her gemlings' mouths.

Jasper, furiously, scraped the destabilizer across the wall. Making a horrible screeching noise. Lapis, Cyan, and Dootzie cringed.

"Where are you!" Jasper roared. "I know you're here somewhere. So, there's no point in hiding!" She said.

Lapis gritted her teeth when Jasper was right at the closet.

"If you don't come out now then when I find you I'll crack your gem." Jasper snapped.

Lapis shrink back. Cyan and Dootzie didn't know what was going on. Who was this gem?

Jasper stared at the closet. 'She could be in there.' She thought with a smirk. 'Though I want to make this more fun' Jasper started walk away, seeming to not care about Lapis anymore.

Her footsteps grew silent, meaning that she was gone. Lapis slightly opened the door, check both sides before slipping out of the door. She held on tight to the gemlings and started to walk off.

But then a hand grabbed her arm, yanking her to face who was catching her. It was Jasper. She didn't leave.

"Hah, I knew you were in the closet." Jasper smirked. Lapis clutched onto the gemlings, trying to get out of Jasper's grip.

"Don't even try to escape. If you use your water wings or anything, it'll just make a bigger commotion!" Jasper hissed. "So there's no point into trying to escape." She gripped tighter onto Lapis' arm.

Cyan and Dootzie stared at Jasper in fear.

"Let me go!" Lapis said, pulling her arm. Jasper growled and tightened her grip more, making Lapis whimper.

Dootzie hugged Cyan. "Do something!" Dootzie whispered.

"Why me?" Cyan snapped.

"Because you're older than me!" Dootzie said. "You're stronger! You're teeth are as sharp as mommy's teeth! You can bite her harder than me!" Dootzie claimed. Cyan gulped. She really didn't want to do this.

"B-but-" Cyan stammered but got cut off by Dootzie.

"But nothing! You can do this," Dootzie acknowledge. "I know you can sis!"

Cyan shook her head. "No, I can't. I'm as weak as you! Just because my bite hurt you, doesn't mean it'll hurt...this lady." Cyan said.

Jasper used her other free hand to grab Cyan, who reached out for Dootzie as she was being pulled up into the air.

"And who is this weak thing?" Jasper questioned, buckling her eyebrows.

"N-no! Stop! Don't hurt her." Lapis ranted.

Jasper ignored Lapis, still looking at Cyan.

"She looks a lot like you." Jasper pointed out. "But with a different gem and coloring...and eyes...and also mouth." Jasper mumbled. "She almost kinda looks like Peridot."

"Put her down!" Dootzie yelled.

Jasper spotted the other gemling in Lapis' arm. A more confused expression spread on Jasper's face.

"Who are you two? Are these the things I heard in the kitchen?" Jasper asked herself. Dootzie hissed at Jasper, she didn't like the way Jasper treated Cyan and Lapis.

"Leave my sister and mum alone!" Dootzie screeched.

Jasper started laughing at the gemling. "You really think I'll listen to someone like you! That's just-" Jasper laughed. Dootzie hissed at her again, making Jasper laugh more.

"You kinda remind me of Peridot, except her gem is on her forehead." Jasper snorted. "And you sure do act a little bit like Lapis..." Jasper paused herself. She looked at Cyan then back at Dootzie.

Her eyes widened.

"Wait!" Jasper yelled. Lapis bit her lip, she knew Jasper figured it out.

"Are...are these weak gemlings...wait, wait." Jasper tried to find her words. It felt like everything was happening so suddenly.

"Wait so, you and Peridot mated? When?...HOW?"

* * *

 _A\N: If you're wondering why I put mated. Let's just say, when I was little, I told my grandma I saw my dog doing something to another dog. She said mated, and when I went to my human growth learning (yes, I put a three. Cause' reasons) they told me that mated meant s3x. So, my life turned into crumbles . _ ._


	14. Chapter 14

Cyan hissed at Jasper, who still was asking questions.

"When did you guys even had the time to- who carried the eggs? And whoever did, how did they even birth them? And how did you and Peridot even do it? I'm always in the ship!" Jasper boasted. "How come I didn't even hear you guys!"

"Let me go!" Cyan complained. Jasper growled at the gemling.

"Just shut up, okay! I'm never gonna let you go." Jasper sneered. Cyan stayed quiet.

Jasper felt Lapis try to wriggle out of her grip again, making the orange gem angry.

"If you don't stop then I'll break Peridot's gem!" Jasper blurted out, getting Lapis' attention.

"W-wait! How do you have Peridot's gem?" Lapis asked.

"Never mind that question. If you don't listen to then I'll break your precious Peridot." Jasper snorted.

Cyan stuck her tongue out at Jasper and insulting her.

"And you have to tell your stupid, weak gemlings stop doing that." Jasper added.

"F-fine. Only if you give me back Cyan." Lapis said.

"Fine." Jasper shoved Cyan next to Dootzie, who was in Lapis' other arm.

"Cyan. Pfft, what a stupid name." The orange gem mumbled.

"Hey, my name is not stu-" Cyan started. Dootzie covered Cyan's mouth with her hand.

"Shh." Dootzie whispered. Cyan rolled her eyes then folded her arms.

Jasper yanked Lapis toward a cell, still curious about Cyan and Dootzie were created.

"So tell me, how come you weren't in your cell?" Jasper asked Lapis.

"Cell?" Cyan repeated.

"Why would mum go into a cell? Did she do something bad?" Dootzie questioned.

"You gemlings really don't know anything, huh." Jasper retorted. They both shook their head.

"Pathetic." Jasper grumbled. Lapis frowned at her.

"You can't call my gemlings pathetic! You don't even know them." Lapis growled.

"It doesn't matter if I know them. What matters is that you get back in your cell, brat." Jasper criticized.

"But why is mum going into a cell?" Dootzie asked.

Jasper ignored them, she became relieved that they finally were at the cell.

"Alright get in brat." Jasper said, pushing Lapis in. She snatched away the gemlings, and then put the force field up.

"Give me back my gemlings!" Lapis yelled.

"No. I'm gonna test them," Jasper said. "And show them to Yellow Diamond." She added.

"Wha- no! Give me them back! They're mine!" Lapis screeched. Jasper shook her head.

"I don't listen to runts like you." Jasper scoffed.

"You stupid big beef head! You're not a real gem, you're just a disgrace!" Lapis blurted out, not knowing what she said. She just wanted Cyan and Dootzie back.

Jasper paused. A frown spread across her face.

"What did you say to me?" Jasper yelled, her eyes staring at Lapis, menacingly.

Lapis shrink back, scared. "N-nothing!" Lapis quickly answered, shaking.

Jasper rolled her eyes, holding Cyan and Dootzie tight, since they were squirming in her hands.

"That's it. Peridot gets it." Jasper continued walking.

"N-no! Don't break her gem," Lapis shrieked. "I didn't mean to say it!"

"Nope. You said it. She takes the hit." Jasper plainly said. "It's your fault. You can be alone again." With that, Jasper left with the gemlings held captive.

Lapis felt tears prick her eyes. Now Peridot was gonna die and the gemlings were gonna be tortured by Homeworld's ruler. It was all her fault. If only she stayed in the closet. Then none of this wouldn't have happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper digged through her pocket and pulled out Peridot's gem, she threw it on the table. Not really caring for it.

"Let us go, you big meanie!" Dootzie exclaimed.

Jasper rolled her eyes then put Cyan and Dootzie on the ground.

"Don't move," Jasper ordered. "If you do then I'll punish you two."

Cyan and Dootzie shook in fear. Jasper looked through a box, looking for a new destabilizer. Just in case if the gemlings tried to fight back, though doubt tugged in Jasper's mind. But she still looked for it.

"What do we do?" Dootzie asked.

"Just do what that...lion lady says." Cyan whispered.

"I am NOT a lion!" Jasper shouted. Cyan and Dootzie cringed back.

"Well, I'm sorry." Cyan said. Jasper scoffed then pulled out a destabilizer.

"Come on brats. Let's go." Jasper ordered.

Cyan clutched onto Dootzie, as they followed Jasper out of the room. Peridot's gem was still on the table.

Jasper took the gemlings to the control room, she peered over her shoulder to see them looking around. She could tell they never been to this part of the ship.

"Has your parents ever showed you the rest of ship?" Jasper asked.

"No. They just keep us in the room...mostly." Cyan responded.

"They also only let us go into the kitchen, but we have to go with them." Dootzie added.

"Your parents are Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, right?" Jasper paused, looking back at Cyan and Dootzie.

They both nodded.

Jasper raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Just out of curiosity, do your parents ever...kiss?" She asked.

Cyan looked at Dootzie, with a disturbed expression.

"Uh...yeah." Cyan replied. Jasper sighed.

"Why do you ask?" Dootzie spoke.

"Do you have a crush on one of our moms?" Cyan asked.

Jasper's cheeks heated up.

"No!" Jasper scoffed. "Like as if."

Cyan and Dootzie exchanged looks, which got Jasper annoyed.

"Come on ya little runts." Jasper harshly said. Cyan and Dootzie followed Jasper into a big room.

Jasper soon pulled up a screen from the green wall.

The gemlings stood there, scared.

* * *

Cries echoed through the hall, as tears stains were on the blue gem's cheeks. Lapis curled up into a ball, still crying.

"P-Peridot." Lapis whimpered. She let her tears flow down her cheeks. The thought of being alone again made Lapis feel empty and cold. She wiped away the tears, but soon she began to cry again. Leaving more tear stains.

"Oh Peridot..." Lapis murmured, covering her face in her hands. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get out of the closet." She whispered, as tears fell to the ground. The cold dark air surrounded her. She missed Peridot. She missed Cyan and Dootzie. Her cries started again, echoing more.

It felt so lonely without her lover and gemlings. This feeling just felt like she was in the mirror again. Lapis continued to cry.

* * *

Jasper waited, impatiently, for Yellow Diamond to return her call. Cyan and Dootzie kept themselves distracted by talking each other. Which seemed the only option.

"I miss mum and mommy." Dootzie started.

"Me too." Cyan replied.

Jasper turned a little, to make sure the gemlings weren't planning something.

"You brats thinking of something?" Jasper questioned.

"No." Cyan answered.

"Good." Jasper said, looking back at the screen.

Dootzie fiddled with her fingers then stared at Jasper.

"Uh...big orange lady." Dootzie called.

"My name is Jasper, ya know." She scoffed.

"Oh, um. Jasper." Dootzie said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Who's Yellow Diamond?" Dootzie queried.

"Yellow Diamond is the ruler of Homeworld. She's part of the diamond authority," Jasper explained. "Along with White Diamond and Blue Diamond." She said, remembering the long haired and Afro diamonds. Jasper really didn't like White Diamond and Blue Diamond. Since well, Jasper only served under Yellow Diamond.

"Are they evil?" Cyan questioned.

"In your eyes, they might be. But in my eyes, they're not." Jasper plainly said.

Cyan and Dootzie soon started to think of more questions about the diamond authority.

"Were our parents part of that?" Cyan asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes. Peridot and I served under Yellow Diamond. Lapis served under Blue Diamond...that is until Yellow Diamond decided to give Peridot a helper...then things went the way I didn't want it to go." Jasper growled.

Cyan and Dootzie exchanged each other looks. They stopped asking questions after that.

"What do you think Jasper has against our moms?" Dootzie whispered. Cyan shrugged.

* * *

Lapis shook. Tears still falling. It felt like it had been hours since she saw Cyan and Dootzie. She curled up more, trying to stop shaking. The coldness made her shiver more. She began welling up again. Wishing she had been in the closet still.

"Lazuli?"

Lapis perked up at the voice. She couldn't tell who it was, her tears blocked her vision. Only a blurry green figure was all she could see through her tears.

"Lapis are you okay?" The blurry figure asked, shutting down the yellow force field. The voice sounded familiar to Lapis.

Her tears were cleared away by the green figure, as her vision came back to her. It finally became clear, seeing the gem more easier.

"P-Peridot..." Lapis whispered.

"Yes, it's me," Peridot said, wiping away her tear stains on her lover's cheeks. "Are you o-"

"PERIDOT! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER!" Lapis boasted, hugging the green gem tight.

"L-Lapis, are you okay?" Peridot asked, petting Lapis' head.

"I-I-I th-thought Jas-Jasper." Lapis choked, in between sobs.

"Wow, calm down. I want you to breath." Peridot said gently, hugging back Lapis while she soothingly pat Lapis' head.

Lapis buried her face into Peridot's chest, taking deep breaths.

"Stop crying, Lapis. Everything is okay." Peridot whispered.

Lapis shook in Peridot's arms, getting the green gem's concerns up.

"I want you to relax and tell me what's happening." Peridot simply said. Lapis clung onto Peridot, not letting her lover go.

"Th-the ge-ge-gemlings." Lapis tried to speak again, but she was cut off by sobs.

"What happened to the gemlings?" Peridot asked, worried. Lapis tried to answer again, but all that came out was cries.

Peridot sighed, and hugged Lapis. She hated seeing Lapis cry like this. It made herself feel sad.

"Shh...it's okay...I'm here." Peridot whispered to the clingy blue gem. Lapis didn't want to let go of Peridot.

"Pe-Peri...d-don't leave me." Lapis cried.

"Don't worry. I won't." Peridot said, kissing Lapis' forehead. "Just take your time and when you're ready, tell me what happened." Peridot let Lapis cry onto her chest for as long as she need to.


	16. Chapter 16

Peridot sighed, looking down at Lapis. Who had finally stopped crying, but she was still shaking.

"Are you feeling better now?" Peridot asked. Lapis didn't say anything, instead she pressed herself against Peridot. Seeking more comfort.

"I guess not." Peridot sighed, running her floating digits through Lapis' hair.

Peridot hugged Lapis a bit tighter. She wouldn't stop shaking until Peridot hugged her more.

"What's wrong?" Peridot asked, worried. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot, still not saying anything.

"Can you at least act like you're fine." Peridot said, kissing her lover's head.

* * *

Dootzie went up to Jasper, looking at the warrior gem. She looked really big from Dootzie's view.

Cyan, on the other hand, was already asleep. Dootzie gulped, she tugged on Jasper's white thick hair.

"What do you want?" Jasper questioned, not looking away from the calling screen.

"I'm hungry." Dootzie whispered.

Jasper rolled her eyes, "I do not care."

"But...I'm really hungry." Dootzie murmured. Jasper frowned then looked at Dootzie.

"Gems don't need to eat."

"But Cyan and I do." Dootzie boasted. Jasper growled, she turned her head. Only to see a small gemling behind her.

"Whatever, I'll take you later." Jasper grunted. Dootzie backed up. She walked towards her sister and rested her head on Cyan's shoulder.

* * *

Lapis stopped shaking as soon as she felt warm and comfortable in Peridot's arms.

"You okay now?" Peridot asked, opening one of her eyes a little.

"Y-yes." Lapis croaked. Peridot kissed Lapis' cheek, making the blue gem slightly blush.

"I'm glad you're okay." Peridot smiled. Lapis smiled back then buried her face into Peridot's chest again.

"I want the gemlings back." Lapis whimpered, like as if she was gonna cry again. Peridot brushed away a small tear, before the others could come pouring out.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." Peridot softly said. Lapis breathed in Peridot's familiar scent, it made her relax a bit.

"B-but what if Jasper already hurt them?" Lapis quickly asked, tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure not, Lapis." Peridot wiped away the tears.

Lapis rubbed her eyes, while Peridot's arms were still wrapped around her. "Thank you, Peridot." Lapis said, cuddling into Peridot's arms again.

"I won't leave you alone." Peridot whispered, kissing her forehead. "We'll go find them when you're more a little bit more...stable."

"B-but!" Lapis started.

"Shh..." Peridot placed her finger on Lapis' mouth. "We'll go when you're more stable."

"Fine." Lapis muttered, wrapping herself around Peridot.

"I love you." Peridot said, but got no answer back. She looked down, seeing Lapis to pretend sleep. Peridot rolled her eyes and kissed her head.

* * *

 _Sorry if it was short. I just decided to at least post a chapter today._


	17. Chapter 17

_A\N: Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And since this chapter isn't Halloween related, say 'spoopy' if you liked it. And again, Happy Halloween and I hope you'll stay safe tonight._

* * *

"Dootzie stop it." Cyan hissed, as her sister poked her arm.

"I'm bored and hungry," Dootzie complained. "When do you think ms. Jasper will take us to the kitchen?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Cyan muttered. "But aren't you hungry too?" Dootzie asked, Cyan puffed up her cheeks. "Yes, but if we ask her again she's probably gonna hurt us. So it's better than starving rather than getting hurt." Cyan huffed. Dootzie sighed, she laid on her back. "I'm tired." Dootzie said. "Go to sleep if you're then." Cyan whispered, also laying down. "But it's cold, do you think ms. Jasper can get us a blanket?" Dootie questioned. "I don't know." Cyan responded, falling asleep.

Dootzie tossed and turned on the ground, while Jasper still tried to get a hold of her leader.

"Dammit!" Jasper banged her fist on the wall, making Dootzie recoil.

"Ugh, why won't this work." Jasper growled.

Dootzie gulped and sat up. "Uh...ms. Jasper?"

"What?!" Jasper yelled, not wanting to deal with the gemling. "C-can I have a blanket?" Dootzie murmured. "No. I'm too busy doing something, okay!" Jasper clutched her fist. Dootzie flinched then right away laid back down, worried if she asked again Jasper will hit her.

Jasper looked back at the screen, still trying to contact Yellow Diamond. Dootzie shook Cyan, trying to get her up.

"Cyan, get up." Dootzie whispered. Cyan groaned then opened her eyes. "What do you want, Dootzie." Cyan mumbled, still a bit sleepy.

"When do you think we'll be able to see mum and mommy again?" Dootzie asked, quiet. Cyan's eyes widened, she felt her throat close up. "I-I don't know Dootzie..." Cyan said. Dootzie sighed, going back to sleep on the floor.

* * *

"Peri?" Lapis whispered, booping Peridot's nose.

"What is it, Lapis?" Peridot mumbled, opening her eyes to see Lapis staring at her. "Can we please go now?" Lapis asked. "I don't know, I still think you're not much of a stable gem right now." Peridot answered. "I'm fine! Please, can we just go!" Lapis begged, Peridot sighed. "Fine." She said, getting pulled up by Lapis.

"Come on, we have to go now!" Lapis boasted, tugging Peridot. "Look, I'm as worried as you are about the gemlings. But we gotta be quiet." Peridot whispered. Lapis ignored her lover, and kept on tugging Peridot.

* * *

Cyan heard fainted whispers, making the gemling open her eyes. A bright light was casting out the dark, making the screen more noticeable. There on the screen, Cyan saw a yellow gem with a bob-cut and two spiked ends. Cyan stared wide eyed at the gem, as Jasper spoke to her.

"It seems that I have encountered two gemlings, Yellow Diamond." Jasper reported. "I see." Yellow Diamond nodded. "And tell me, who do these gemlings belong to?" She asked, wanting more information. Jasper gulped hard, aware of answering the question. "P-Peridot and...Lapis Lazuli, m'am." Jasper stammered. Yellow Diamond's eyes widen.

"Why?" Yellow Diamond questioned. "Why would a high tech gem go for another gem like...that?"

"I don't know Yellow Diamond." Jasper replied. Yellow Diamond scrunched up her face in disgust. "Tsk, tsk, those gems aren't gonna get away of what they did." Yellow Diamond said.

"What should we do, m'am?" Jasper asked, worried. Yellow Diamond gave it some thought then finally, came up with a plan.

"I want you to bring them back here." Yellow Diamond commanded. "But what are you gonna do to them...if you don't mind me asking?" Jasper sweated. "Don't worry about it, Jasper. Just bring them and their... _gemlings_ back to Homeworld...I'll see of what to do with them." Yellow Diamond crowed, having a disgust look.

"Okay, madam." Jasper saluted her. "Mm. Ending transition." Yellow Diamond nodded, turning off the connection. Jasper sighed, then backed away from the screen.

Cyan, in awe, laid back down. She wondered who that yellow gem was, she seemed really tall. Which made Cyan shake a little.

* * *

"Lapis, stop!" Peridot hissed, as Lapis kept on tugging her forward.

"Come on! Can't you go any faster!" Lapis snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you! We have to be quiet!" Peridot reminded her. Lapis scrunched up her face and let go of Peridot's arm.

"Fine." Lapis crossed her arms, mad. "You take the lead."

"Oh my stars, are you mad at me again?" Peridot gritted her teeth. "Maybe. Maybe not." Lapis huffed. Peridot frowned, growing angry.

"Look! I'm trying to help you!" Peridot screeched. "Isn't that enough!"

"No, no it's not! It's all your fault that all of this happened!" Lapis yelled.

"My fault!" Peridot retorted. "It's all _your_ fault, Lazuli. You're the one who got out of the closet!"

Lapis opened her mouth, but couldn't come up with anything else to say. "That's what I thought." Peridot grumbled, walking past Lapis. She stayed still.

"Come on, let's just go," Peridot sighed. "I'm really worried if the gemlings got hurt."

Peridot didn't hear no footsteps behind her, making the green gem confused. All she heard was her own footsteps, she turned around. No one was there.

"Uh...Lapis?" Peridot echoed. "Lapis..." She looked around.

"Now she's gone!" Peridot groaned.


	18. Chapter 18

_A\N: Thanks to Things from the imagination for helping me out with this chapter!_

* * *

Lapis wept on the floor. She just wanted the gemlings back. Something got Lapis' attention, it was faded into the shadows of the corner in the wall. Lapis sniffed then crawled over there, picking up the item.

It was Dootzie's stuffed animal, Tigress. The stuffed animal looked dusty, from the last time Lapis saw it.

Lapis glanced at the toy, remembering Cyan and Dootzie. Lapis shook for a bit, almost about to let herself cry again. But the blue gem took control over herself, breathing deeply.

She stared at the stuffed animal for a long period of time, remembering all the delightful times she had with her family. Lapis sighed, she knew that being mad at Peridot wasn't gonna fix anything. Maybe this parenting stuff wasn't cut out for the both of them.

Lapis rubbed her eyes, cleaning away the tears. She hugged Tigress tight, missing her family.

"Lapis?" The blue gem turned towards the door, Peridot was at the door.

"I'm sorry..." Lapis whimpered. Peridot went over to Lapis, and hugged her lover.

"It's okay Lapis...just don't ever do that again." Peridot murmured, kissing her cheek.

"I'm really sorry." Lapis hugged back Peridot, holding back warm tears. "I-I just want to be a family again."

"We still are a family, Lapis. I'm as worried as you are about the gemlings..." Peridot said.

"But why do you even take me with you...I'm just ruin everything...just like I did before."

"Lapis, I'm not leaving you...we're a family, we're both the parents of Cyan and Dootzie. I'm not leaving you." Peridot huffed, picking up Lapis bridal style.

"Family never give up on each other." Peridot nuzzled her, making Lapis smile. Peridot smiled back then felt a quick kiss on her lips from Lapis. "Let's go." Peridot blushed.

* * *

"Wait, you saw another gem!" Dootzie whispered.

"Yeah. And she looks really tall!" Cyan said. "And Jasper kept on calling her Yellow Diamond." She added.

"Do you think that's the leader of mommy." Dootzie gasped.

"Maybe." Cyan shrugged. Jasper over heard the gemlings conversation, she marched toward them.

"What are you two talking about?" Jasper questioned them. "Uh, nothing." Cyan sweated.

"Right." Dootzie commented. Jasper stared at them for sometime, then finally walked back to the screen.

Cyan puffed up her cheeks, nervous to ask Jasper a question. "I'm hungry." Dootzie whispered. "Same." Cyan said back.

"Ash her if she can give us something." Dootzie smiled.

"Why don't you ask her?" Cyan asked.

"Because she's scary."

"Then why are you asking me! I'm also scared!" Cyan hissed. Jasper peeked over her shoulder, reminding herself that if these gemlings don't eat they'll die. And if you they die, then she can't show Yellow Diamond.

"Hey runts, you hungry!" Jasper called out, getting their attention fast.

"Yes!" They both shouted, starry-eyed.

"Fine...we'll go in a minute." Jasper mumbled.

"But we're hungry now!" Cyan huffed. "Please!" Dootzie pleaded. Jasper growled under her breath. The orange gem didn't really want to deal with their nagging now.

"Okay, fine, fine!" Jasper snapped. "Let's go."

Cyan and Dootzie smiled and got up right away to follow Jasper.

Jasper opened the door then let the gemlings out of the room. "Okay, come on-"

"Stay away from them, you monster!" Lapis screeched, flying towards the orange gem but got caught by Peridot.

"Mum! Mommy!" Cyan and Dootzie yelled, running towards them. Peridot kept Lapis close to her, trying to make not go on a rampage. Lapis picked up her gemlings and glared at Jasper.

"Stay away from them." Lapis snapped, hiding behind Peridot and keeping the gemlings in her arms.

"Hey, be thankful I didn't shatter their gems," Jasper scoffed. "They were really annoying anyway."

Peridot herself was a bit scared of Jasper hitting her. Though, the warrior gem didn't try anything.

"What ever you excuse of a gem!" Lapis hissed, Peridot sweated. She wanted Lapis to be quiet. Jasper turned around with a frown placed on her lips, she clutched her fist. Peridot gulped.

"Shut up." Was all Jasper said. She continued walking off, not really caring about them right now.

"And later on, I want to ask _both_ of you questions." Jasper sneered, as she away. Peridot sighed, she was happy that Jasper didn't hurt her.

"You poor girls must be starving." Lapis crooned. They both nodded.

"Come on let's go," Lapis smiled. "And also, I want you to tell me about what happened, okay?"

"Okay mum." Dootzie said, cuddling in her mother's arms.

* * *

After the gemlings ate, they told their parents everything about what happened. Leaving them both shocked when they heard about Yellow Diamond.

"I'm tired." Cyan yawned. Peridot and Lapis picked them up then went to the room, and putting their gemlings to sleep. Lapis gave Dootzie Tigress back, who cuddled her while she slept.

The two gems sat on the bed, relieved that their gemlings were okay.

"Thank you, Peridot." Lapis kissed Peridot. The green gem smiled as she felt Lapis' lips again. It felt like ages since she kissed her lover.

"You're welcome." Peridot smiled, as they parted. Lapis smiled back then placed her head onto Peridot's chest.

"I love you." Peridot murmured.

"I love you too, Peri."


	19. Chapter 19

Peridot slowly opened her eyes, finding her lover's head on her chest. She smiled at Lapis, being with the blue gem made her feel warm inside. Like she could be anywhere as long she was with her family.

"You awake?" Peridot whispered. Lapis fluttered her eyes open, staring back at Peridot.

"Yes." Lapis smiled, kissing the green gem's nose. Peridot slightly chuckled.

"Are you gonna go all crazy again?" Peridot joked, making Lapis blush in embarrassment.

"That was only because Jasper had the gemlings," Lapis quickly said. "I thought she hurt them."

"What ever, Lappy." Peridot giggled.

"Since when did you give me a nickname?" Lapis asked.

"Since now." Peridot cuddled the blue gem.

"Okay Peri." Lapis chuckled, getting close to her.

Peridot wrapped her mechanical arms around Lapis. Soon, something popped up on her head.

"Wait Lapis, remember Cyan told us that she saw Yellow Diamond..." Peridot said, worried. Lapis nodded.

"Didn't she say that...Yellow Diamond told Jasper to turn back to Homeworld." Peridot reminded her, making Lapis' worries go up.

"Yeaah." Lapis admitted. "Do you really think Jasper is gonna turn the ship?" Peridot asked.

"She is a gem of her word." Lapis said as Peridot bit her lip.

"You're right." Peridot recoiled. Lapis kissed Peridot, which made both of them calm down.

"Let's just hope that Jasper changes her mind." Lapis softly said, burying herself in Peridot's chest.

"Are you kidding me Lapis! She had a crush on me for years, of course she's not gonna change her mind." Peridot pointed out. "Shh..." Lapis placed her finger on Peridot's mouth. "We'll find a way." Lapis whispered, kissing her stressed lover's chin.

* * *

 _Sorry if it was short. I have to get some assignments done, so I decided to update a chapter at least. Stay tuned for the next one!_


	20. Chapter 20

"But Peri!" Lapis whined. She linked arms with Peridot and tugged her, while the green gem was currently doing work on her screen.

"No, Lapis." Peridot frowned. "But Jasper already knows about the gemlings, can't we just get out of here now?" Lapis bugged her. "No, Lapis." Peridot repeated, more bitterly. "But Peri! The gemlings are hungry!" Lapis groaned, falling onto Peridot's lap.

Peridot looked away from her screen and down at Lapis, she leaned her head down to Lapis. The blue gem's eyes sparkled as dark blue blushes heated up her cheeks. Lapis slowly closed her eyes and leaned toward Peridot, only to get one of Peridot's floating digits placed onto her mouth.

"What was that?" Peridot asked, chuckling.

"N-nothing..." Lapis huffed. "You though I was gonna kiss you, huh?" Peridot laughed, Lapis puffed out her cheeks.

"But it really seemed like it!" Lapis squeaked, feeling embarrassed. Peridot looked back at her screen, but Lapis slashed it away. The floating digits flew across the room, while Peridot shot a nasty glare at Lapis.

"Was that really necessary?" Peridot hissed, awaiting for an answer from her lover.

"Yes." Lapis plainly said. Peridot gritted her teeth.

" _No_ , that wasn't!" Peridot growled. Lapis stared at an angry Peridot, only making herself chuckle a bit. Peridot was sometimes cute when she was angry.

"D'aww you look so cute." Lapis cooed, placing her hands on Peridot's cheeks and squishing them.

"You _STOP_ that right now, Lapis! And pick up my fingers!" Peridot commanded. "Can't you just retract them?" Lapis chuckled. "Y-yes..." Peridot blushed in embarrassment. "Then why don't you do that then," Lapis asked. "Instead of me going to have to get them." Peridot opened her mouth, hoping for a smart remark. But instead, just closed her mouth back up, not knowing what to say.

"You little Peridork." Lapis kissed her chin. Peridot cracked a small smile, Lapis, then, placed her lips onto her cheek, which made Peridot's face darken. Lapis smothered her lover, until she blew a raspberry onto Peridot's cheek. Leaving a coat of spit on Peridot's cheek.

"I'm getting tired of your, so called 'jokes" Peridot scoffed, wiping away the spit. Lapis giggled then kissed Peridot's gem.

"Can we please just go the kitchen?" Lapis asked, gently. Peridot sighed, she saw Cyan and Dootzie making puppy eyes at her.

"Fine." Peridot said. She received an actual kiss from Lapis. "Thank you." She smiled, hugging Peridot.

* * *

Peridot protected her family as they walked to the kitchen. Lapis and the gemlings didn't seem to notice the over protective gem. As soon as they arrived to the kitchen, Cyan and Dootzie darted towards the cupboard.

"I'll keep on alert just in case if Jasper comes in." Peridot told them, as she peeked to see both of the halls.

"Peridot, stop worrying yourself." Lapis chuckled, giving the gemlings something to eat. "The gemlings aren't a secret anymore."

"Lapis if we just let our guard down, Jasper is gonna capture them again!" Peridot growled.

"Well she isn't here yet." Lapis retorted. Peridot grumbled, she hated when Lapis always came up with better smart remarks than her.

"Grr...oh, fine." Peridot hissed, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I'm still gonna be on alert." She mumbled under her breath. Lapis rolled her eyes at Peridot, then kissed her cheek.

* * *

"When did they even breed...?" Jasper whispered to herself, spinning around on one of the chairs. It took time while the ship was slowly turning around, to go back to Homeworld. "I don't get it, wouldn't I be able to hear them..." Jasper stood up, still pondering her mind. Jasper scrunched up her face, "Why am I even talking about it?" At this point, a disgusted look got plastered onto her face. "But still, if Peridot wanted gemlings then why didn't she just come to me...I could be a good mother...right?" Jasper ran her fingers through her hair, convincing herself that she can be a good parent. If she wanted to though. It wasn't like Cyan and Dootzie were hers, so she can be a brute to them anyway.

"If only there _was_ chance to show myself that I can...be a good parent...ugh, Peridot's and Lapis' family are brushing off me." Jasper sighed, feeling frustrated. The truth was that, the orange gem didn't really want a family. It was too much work for her, in Jasper's mind. Or was it just jealousy about Lapis having a famiy with Peridot.

"I can't wait to go back to Homeworld so I can talk to Pink Topaz and Citrine."

* * *

 _Spoiler alert!_

 _Jasper might get a mate. That is all._


	21. Chapter 21

Peridot laid down on the bed next to Lapis, emotionless. She really didn't like and need sleeping. Peridot formed her screen, and organized some work on there. She pressed Lapis towards her, since the blue gem seemed to shiver a bit. Peridot sighed, as Lapis poked her cheek with a smile.

"What're you doing, Peri?" Lapis asked. "Doing work." Peridot plainly answered. "When can we just cuddle without you doing work?" Lapis whined, burying her face in Peridot's shoulder. She didn't say anything and continued to work on her screen.

"Can you please stop." Lapis mumbled. Peridot looked down at Lapis, she waited for Peridot to shut off her screen. "We can do other stuff together."

"No, Lapis. We can do that tomorrow." Peridot said, looking back at her screen. Lapis rolled her eyes and mumbled as she buried her face onto Peridot's chest. Peridot shushed her mumbling by stroking her gem.

* * *

"Cyan, give me back Tigress!" Dootzie yelled, chasing her sister across the room. Cyan grinned as she held Tigress, only the tail was slumping down a bit.

"Mum, mommy! Tell Cyan to give me back Tigress!" Dootzie cried out. Lapis groaned. She opened her eyes a bit to see Peridot, who seemed like as if she didn't want to get up.

Lapis pressed her thumb against Peridot's chin, "Pleaase." She whispered. Peridot grunted, then turned over.

"Cyan give Tigress back to Dootzie, please." Lapis groaned. Cyan ignored Lapis but soon tripped on the stuffed tiger's tail. Cyan fell onto Tigress with a hard thud. Lapis sat up, she saw Cyan shaking her head after the fall.

Dootzie tugged Tigress from out under her sister. Cyan hissed at Dootzie. Lapis picked up Cyan, before the gemling could attack Dootzie.

"Do you girls have to do this every morning." Lapis sighed. Cyan squirmed in Lapis' grip, trying to free herself. "It was Dootzie's fault! She woke me up on purpose!" Cyan complained. Dootzie stuck her tongue out. Peridot finally sat up. Lapis could tell Peridot was a little annoyed as she was from their behavior.

"What happened now." Peridot grunted.

"Cyan took Tigress." Lapis said. Dootzie ran over to the bed, and crawled on top of it to get Peridot's protection. "But Dootzie woke me up for fun by stuffing her stupid tiger in my face!" Cyan boasted.

"Is that true?" Peridot asked, looking down at her daughter. Dootzie shrugged, "Maybe..."

Cyan stuck her tongue out at her sister. "See! She admits it!"

"But that doesn't mean for you to take Dootzie's toy." Lapis huffed, picking up the stuffed animal. Cyan looked down, feeling guilty. Lapis handed Dootzie Tigress, the gemling snuggled her tiger.

"Mum, when can I get a stuffed animal?" Cyan asked. "As soon as we can make you one." Lapis responded. "But when's that!" Cyan whined, slumping down in her mother's arms. "Don't worry." Lapis chuckled.

* * *

Jasper waited for Peridot to come out. She wanted to ask her some questions about her little family. Soon, the door to the control room opened. In came Peridot, she looked a bit exhausted.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Jasper questioned, raising her eyebrow at Peridot.

"Just...my gemlings." Peridot hesitated. But Jasper does already know about Cyan and Dootzie, so why lie. Jasper rolled her eyes. Peridot began doing some work, but got interrupted by Jasper's mumbling.

"What was that?" Peridot raised her voice. "Nothing." Jasper scoffed. Peridot looked sightly at Jasper, "Is my presence bothering you?"

"No. It's just something else that's related to you." Jasper admitted.

"And that would Cyan and Dootzie." Peridot guessed. "And someone else." Jasper said.

"Lapis?" Peridot raised her eyebrow. "You guessed all of them, congrats." Jasper hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't even know why you would want a family like that. Filled with screaming brats."

Peridot ignored Jasper's opinion. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Jasper brought up something.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Jasper queried. "About Lapis and the gemlings?" Peridot asked. Jasper fiddled with her fingers, "Maybe."

"Well then go ahead, I wouldn't mind showing off my family." Peridot chuckled. Jasper frowned.

"Okay so first off, when did you guys even had the chance?" Jasper asked. "That information is unclassified." Peridot spat, mostly because she felt awkward and weird to tell her. Jasper was a bit annoyed, but went on with the other questions she had in her mind.

"Second, whoever was the carrier, how come I couldn't hear them scream when they gave birth to them?" Jasper asked.

"That information is also unclassified." Peridot repeated. "Aw come on! Is all of the questions I'm gonna ask gonna be unclassified." Jasper huffed, and crossing her arms.

"It might." Peridot smirked. Jasper growled, "Anyways, onto the next question." She said, feeling really frustrated at Peridot's two responses from her last questions. Though, Jasper knows Peridot might just say the same thing or just mess with her. But she kept on ranting about questions of Peridot's family. Plus, she needed the information to tell Yellow Diamond when they get on Homeworld.


	22. Chapter 22

Peridot kept on saying the same answer, until Jasper finally decided to give up.

"Tired?"

"Shut up." Jasper growled. Peridot chuckled, she got up from her chair and smirked at Jasper. "I guess your comebacks aren't as good as your strength." Peridot mused. Jasper glared daggers at the green gem, only making Peridot laugh a little.

"I never knew when you don't have a great comeback you just glare, like what weaklings do." Peridot joked. Jasper clutched her fist, making her outraged. "Same goes to your lover." Jasper grinned. Peridot stayed quiet, while she fumbled for words under her breath.

"Got nothing to say, huh?" Jasper cackled. Peridot scrunched up her face, "I'll be right back clod." Peridot exited the control room, as Jasper's laugh echoed until it was nothing to Peridot. Though, Jasper reminded her of something.

When they go to Homeworld, was is Yellow Diamond gonna do to them? What if Yellow Diamond shatters Peridot for not following orders? Then what is Lapis gonna do.

'Maybe I should ask her some questions about that...just to be safe.' Peridot thought. She opened the door, finding Lapis resting with the gemlings. Peridot stepped forward, only to step on a toy. The blankets on the bed were scattered.

"The gemlings must've fought again when I left." Peridot chuckled. She made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge. Peridot removed the bits of hair on Lapis' face. The green gem kissed her lover's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing innocent sapphire colored eyes.

"Hey Lapis, I have something to ask you." Peridot cleared her throat. "What is it?" Lapis asked, nuzzling Peridot.

"W-well, you do know we're going to Homeworld, right?" Peridot gulped. "Yeah." Lapis answered.

"Well, just in case if Yellow Diamond tries to," Peridot trailed off. "You know...shatters me-" The word left a sting on Peridot's tongue.

"Wh-what do you mean by shattered?" Lapis stuttered, sitting up quick. "Are you saying that when we go to Homeworld, you're gonna be shattered?"

"Of course not...maybe, I don't know." Peridot admitted. "But you're not gonna _be_ shattered." Lapis hugged her, as tight as she can.

"No." Peridot said, stroking her head. "But if I do, you can take care of yourself and the gemlings, right?" She asked.

Lapis didn't respond, only a tighter hug was given to her. "Lapis." Peridot murmured.

"I...I really don't wanna think about it." Lapis said, laying her head back on the pillow. "But what if something happened to me?" Peridot questioned. "Will you be able to stay strong and take care of the gemlings?"

"M-maybe.." Lapis responded, as she hugged the pillow tight. Peridot sighed, and embraced the small gem. "I know you can. You're strong Lapis, I know you can do anything without me." Peridot whispered.

"Y-yeah...right." Lapis hugged her back, a few small tears pricking her eyes. "I can do anything without you..."


	23. Chapter 23

_A\N: Sorry if this chapter was short. I'm a little sick, so I might not be updating this story throughout the week. But I'll try!_

* * *

Cyan slightly opened one of her eyes, she looked in back of her to find her parents hugging each other. A few tears trickled down Lapis' face, getting Cyan's attention.

"Please don't cry, okay?" Peridot brushed away Lapis' tears. "But P-Peri, can't we just t-turn the ship around?" Lapis whimpered. Peridot shook her head, "I'm sorry, but it's already too late. Yellow Diamond is expecting us already, there's no backing out now." Peridot said, comforting the blue gem.

Lapis held on tight to Peridot. "Wh-what's gonna happen over there?" She asked.

"I really don't know, to be honest." Peridot responded.

"What are they gonna do to us?" Lapis questioned, shaking a bit. Peridot didn't respond. She combed through Lapis' blue hair.

"Peridot." Lapis looked up at the green gem, tear stains on her cheeks. "What are they gonna do to us." Lapis repeated. Peridot swallowed back a negative prediction and bit her lip.

"I can't promise anything." Peridot stated. Cyan watched as Peridot still was trying to comfort Lapis. The gemling tried to go back to sleep, but Lapis' whimpers kept her up. Why were they so scared about going to Homeworld?

* * *

Lapis finally stopped sobbing after a few hours of comfort from Peridot. She laid back down, trying to forget what Peridot said. Whenever the word 'shattered' came to her mind, it made her cringe in horror. Could that happen to one of them?

Before Peridot left, she gave a kiss to Lapis on the cheek. The green gem made her way out of the door. Peridot sighed, maybe going back to Homeworld was a bad choice. But there wasn't even a choice in the beginning.

"Peridot!" Jasper called out. Peridot jumped at her booming voice. "What do you want?" Peridot huffed.

"We're almost at Homeworld." Jasper stated.

"Okay then. Anything else?" Peridot asked.

Jasper cleared her throat. The warrior gem seemed a bit nervous. "I... I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?" Peridot raised her eyebrow. Jasper took a deep breath. Though, Peridot could understand since Jasper wasn't really a gem that apologizes to anyone.

"I'm sorry that I reported to Yellow Diamond about your gemlings," Jasper admitted. "I heard Lapis cry from your room, and I know that she's probably worried of what's gonna happen. So, again, I'm sorry."

"Uh, thanks Jasper." Peridot said, wondering why Jasper will ever apologize to her.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Jasper muttered. Peridot watched as Jasper passed by her, fiddling her fingers.

"Oh and, one more thing," Jasper turned to face her. "Can I... maybe meet your gemlings properly this time?" Peridot hesitated.

"Sure, I guess. But later though, they're sleeping." Peridot replied. Jasper nodded and continued walking away. The green gem started walking herself, pondering through her thoughts of why all of this sudden Jasper became a nice gem. Instead of her ruthless self.

Peridot was at the control room. She watched as the ship headed towards Homeworld. The planet where Peridot called home. Maybe Homeworld could be a better state to live in for the gemlings. Plus, that could give more room to Dootzie so she can summon her water wings like Lapis.

And maybe Peridot could teach Cyan about her species. After all, Cyan's gem _is_ a peridot. Maybe Cyan could even have her own flask robonoids. But those thoughts are only in Peridot's head. Things could go different over there. Besides, Homeworld isn't filled with rays of sunshine.

Peridot sighed. She started to land the ship, as soon as they were close to Homeworld. After that, she walked over to the room and opened the door. Lapis rubbed her eyes, then sat up.

Peridot sat on the bed and gulped.

"We're home."


	24. Chapter 24

_A\N: I forced myself to write this chapter before the idea went away in my head. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Peridot linked her arms with Lapis, then took a step outside of the ship. Lapis held the sleeping gemlings close, afraid of what might happen to them. Jasper hurried out of the ship. She just wanted this whole mess to be over with. Lapis bit her lip, she tightened her grip on Peridot's arm.

"You okay?" Peridot asked, worried. Lapis looked up at Peridot and bit her lip more as her fear of either one of them or the gemlings being shattered consumed her.

"I... I'm scared, Peri." Lapis confessed. Peridot kissed her forehead, which partly soothed the blue gem.

"Everything is gonna be fine." Peridot reassured her. Lapis looked deep into Peridot's green eyes, it slightly relaxed her. "Yeah..." Lapis gave a small smile.

Jasper gulped, as she headed towards Yellow Diamond's palace. 'Here goes nothing' Jasper thought. She opened the door. The warrior gem saw her majesty sitting on her throne. Her sharp yellow gaze followed Jasper.

"Ah, Jasper," She mused. "Nice seeing you here. Have you brought those gemlings?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes."

A smirk spread across her face. "Excellent." Yellow Diamond said, getting off her throne and walking down to Jasper. "And are their parents here, too?"

"Yes, ma'm." Jasper answered. "Good." A devilish smile was painted on her lips. Which got Jasper a bit queasy.

"Uh, ma'm, if you don't mind me asking... what _are_ you gonna do with them?" Jasper asked. Yellow Diamond gave out a chuckle.

"Why do you care?"

"B-because... Peridot is my friend." Jasper gulped. "Don't worry your pretty little head." Yellow Diamond chuckled. "Their fate is to come."

"Right. Sorry for asking you ma'm." Jasper said.

"Yes, and make sure when they come in here they don't try to escape." Yellow Diamond commanded. Jasper nodded. Peridot and Lapis came through the door. Yellow Diamond's devilish smirk was placed onto her face again.

"I've been expecting you two." Yellow Diamond smirked. Peridot nodded, she couldn't form words. She was aware of what was gonna happen.

"So, I've heard about these offsprings. Where are they? I will be most delightful to see them." Yellow Diamond said. Lapis bit her lip, she held on tight to the gemlings. "Come on now, no need to be shy."

Peridot looked to Lapis, the green gem nodded at her. Lapis sighed, "Um... they're... right here..." Yellow Diamond's eyes widened as she the two gemlings.

"My, my, those are beautiful." Yellow Diamond started her way to them, her gaze fixed on the gemlings. "They will be perfect subjects to study on." She grinned. Peridot hesitated a bit.

"What do you mean by perfect subjects?" Peridot spoke. Yellow Diamond stared at Peridot. "None of your concerns." Yellow Diamond mused. "Now, how about you guys go outside and enjoy the breeze." She said, walking back to her throne. "Won't be long till' I need you and your family here again." Peridot cringed back. What did she mean by that? What is she gonna do to them?

"Come on guys." Jasper roughly pushed Peridot, trying to alert them to go out fast.

Peridot tugged Lapis outside, while Lapis peered over her shoulder to see Yellow Diamond still smiling. "Actually Jasper, I need you real quick." Yellow Diamond called out to her. Jasper nodded, then head back to her leader.

Lapis rested her head on Peridot's shoulder. "Maybe things are gonna be fine here." She murmured, looking down at her gemlings. Peridot looked over Lapis' head, to see the doors close as Jasper went towards Yellow Diamond.

'What's Yellow Diamond gonna do to her?' Peridot pondered.

"Hey Peri, what do you wanna do?" Lapis asked. Peridot turned her attention to her lover. "Let's just walk around." Peridot suggested.

* * *

"What is it, ma'm?" Jasper questioned. "I wanted to ask you something, and it's actually really life changing." Yellow Diamond responded. "It is?" Jasper choked. She nodded, "Oh yes. And after seeing a gem breeding with another gem gave me an idea."

"But what does this idea have to do with me?" Jasper raised her eyebrow.

"Well, first off _you_ play a big part in this actually." Yellow Diamond smirked, walking off her throne again. "Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh then... what is this idea you had in mind for me?" Jasper gulped, she was kind of scared of what Yellow Diamond meant by she played a big part in this big idea she had.

"I was wondering if you can," Yellow Diamond went in back of her and put her arms around Jasper's neck. "Bear my gemlings?"

Jasper swallowed hard. This wasn't good.


	25. Chapter 25

"So?" Yellow Diamond smirked, waiting for Jasper to say an answer.

"I... I don't know, ma'm." Jasper finally answered. But her voice cracked in between her sentence. "Oh, come on soldier, don't you wanna get that Peridot jealous." Yellow Diamond mused. Jasper hesitated. "Maybe." Jasper mumbled. "But not like this."

"Wouldn't it be fun to raise a gemling or two together?" Yellow Diamond asked, backing away from her.

"I don't know. I'm not really a motherly type." Jasper shrugged.

Yellow Diamond stood in front of her, with a determined look. "I'm not a motherly type either, this is perfect for the both of us."

"True, but-" Jasper started, but got cut off by Yellow Diamond. "Hush. This will be perfect dear. It'll be perfect for our future." Yellow Diamond interrupted.

"I guess it will be good... plus, I might get to see Peridot jealous." Jasper chuckled. "That's the spirit, dear." Yellow Diamond said, a smile going across her face. "Having gemlings will be great, you'll see."

* * *

Cyan fluttered open her eyes. She realized she wasn't in the ship. The surroundings around her didn't seem familiar. "You're finally awake!" Dootzie yelled, hugging her sister.

"Dootzie, where are we?" Cyan asked.

"You're at Homeworld." Lapis answered. Cyan looked up to see her mother with a happy smile. "Homeworld?" Cyan narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. This is where your mom and I came from." Lapis said, stroking Cyan's hair. "But why are we here?" Cyan asked.

"Just to do some work." Lapis responded. "But what do you think about Homeworld?"

"It's great!" Dootzie exclaimed, as she put her hands on her sister's head and pushed her weight up. "It's fine." Cyan replied.

"What do you mean it's just 'fine', it's amazing!" Dootzie huffed. "I don't know. I haven't looked around Homeworld yet, so I can't say it's that great." Cyan shrugged.

"Why don't you girls look around Homeworld. But don't wander too far and don't talk to strangers." Peridot said. The gemlings nodded, then ran off. "Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Lapis asked, worried. "I'm sure they're gonna be fine. The gems on Homeworld don't harm gemlings." Peridot told her.

"But do you think they're gonna get in trouble?" Lapis asked again, biting her lip. "I really don't know about that actually, maybe we should follow them." Peridot suggested.

"How about you stay here and I'll go watch them." Lapis said. "Sure. But be careful, gems could still harm other gems." Peridot cautioned her. Lapis nodded, then flew towards Cyan and Dootzie's direction.

* * *

"Come on, I'll show you that Homeworld is fantastic!" Dootzie exclaimed, a big smile on her face. "If you say so, little sis." Cyan scoffed. She still wasn't interested.

"Let's go!" Dootzie tugged her. Cyan's gaze fixed at the sky. It was beautiful.

"Like the sky, Cy?" Dootzie asked. Cyan was too distracted, she didn't realize Dootzie called her Cy.

"Yeah." Cyan murmured. "I know, it's pretty." Dootzie looked up at the purplish sky. "I can't wait until my water wings project out of my gem."

Dootzie didn't pay attention to where she was going, making her end up bumping into somebody's leg. "Ow." Dootzie whimpered, rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Cyan asked. "Sort of." Dootzie answered.

"Why, hello little gemlings. You seem lost." The gemlings looked up to see a pink gem. Somebody else came to close to the pink person.

"I guess we're a little lo-" Dootzie spoke.

"Nope. We're fine!" Cyan interrupted, covering her sister's mouth quickly. "Are you sure?" The other gem asked. Cyan nodded. "What's wrong, Cyan?" Dootzie whispered, slightly removing Cyan's hand. "We're not supposed to talk to strangers. Remember mommy said that." Cyan reminded her.

"Come on, we won't bite." The pink gem extended her hand to the gemlings. "See Cyan. She won't bite." Dootzie whispered. She grabbed the gems hand and dragged her sister along with them.

* * *

Lapis searched for Cyan and Dootzie, but she didn't find no trace of them. "Dang it, where could they be?" Lapis gritted her teeth. She couldn't help but go back to Peridot, to see maybe she could track them down. This was no good. Even if Homeworld didn't hurt young ones, it was still a ruthless place. They could still hurt them if they wished to. And the thought of the gemlings getting hurt made Lapis cringe a bit.

They had to find the gemlings. Somewhere.


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean, 'you lost them?" Peridot fumed. "I don't know where they went, I lost track of them!" Lapis said, worried. "But, I thought you went to go follow them!" Peridot huffed.

"I couldn't find them." Lapis answered.

"Why are gemlings so hard to take care of?" Peridot grumbled.

* * *

Cyan squeezed the pink gem's hand. "Something wrong, little one?" She asked. Cyan sensed something peculiar with her tone. But she ignored it anyways. "No." Cyan answered, nervously. The pink gem chuckled.

"Hey, miss, where are we going?" Dootzie inquired. "Don't worry, you'll have found out." The yellow gem said, patting Dootzie's head. "What's your name?" Dootzie asked again.

"No need for more questions, dear." The yellow gem softly said. Cyan bubbled up with more questions. These gems seemed really mysterious, which made Cyan feel a little worried.

* * *

Lapis hooked her arm with Peridot's, biting her lip. "Everything is gonna be okay. We just gotta be extra careful of taking care of them." Peridot reassured her. Lapis' expression saddened. "What's wrong, Lapis?"

"Are... are we bad parents?" Lapis whispered, making Peridot widen her eyes.

"O-of course not." Peridot stammered. "What makes you think that?"

"They're always getting in trouble or in danger. It's like we don't even know what we're doing." Lapi explained. "True, but gemlings _are_ hard to take care of, Lapis." Peridot said. "How do you know? This is barely our first batch, how do you know gemlings are hard to look after. They could be easy, maybe it's just our parenting skills." Lapis sighed.

"Face it, Peri, we just don't know how to take care of gemlings."

Peridot fumbled for words. She was right. None of them really didn't know of how to take care of them. Peridot didn't say anything, except tightening her grip around Lapis' arm.

"Everything will be okay," Peridot said. "I promise."

* * *

The two gems ended up taking Cyan and Dootzie by a tree. They sat down, as the gemlings gathered flowers that were left around the tree.

"Who do you think they belong to?" The pink gem asked her mate. "I don't know. Though, one has a peridot gem on their forehead. Kinda reminds me of someone." She responded. The pink gem nodded in agreement.

"Do you think their parents might be worried?" The pink gem questioned. "I don't know, Pink." The yellow gem said.

Cyan and Dootzie finally collected all the flowers, then sat down with the two gems. "Can I please know what your names are?" Dootzie asked again. The pink gem chuckled, "Sure kiddo. My name is Pink Topaz, my lover here is named Citrine." Pink answered.

"What's your name?" Citrine asked, a warm smile. "My name is Dootzie, and my sister's name is Cyan." The gemling answered.

"I never heard of a gem like that." Pink raised her eyebrow. "Our moms decided to call us that since it fitted with our color, I guess." Cyan shrugged. "And who are they?" Citrine inquired.

"Who? Our parents?" Cyan questioned. Citrine nodded, "Don't you think they might be worried?"

"Maybe... yeah." Dootzie pouted. "But I wanna learn more about you two." Pink Topaz giggled. "There's really nothing excited about us. Though, it is fun talking to you two." She smiled.

"Anyways, who are your parents?" Pink asked. "Lapis and Peridot." Cyan said.

"Oh." Pink widened her eyes, Citrine chuckled at her lover's response. "I never knew they tied the knot again, after what happened the last time they were here." Citrine hummed.

"What happened the last time?" Cyan narrowed her eyes. "Maybe it's good to keep it a secret for now." Pink cleared her throat. Citrine nodded.

Dootzie shrugged at Cyan. The gemling stared at the two gems with curious eyes. What did happen the last time?


	27. Chapter 27

"Lapis slow down!" Peridot yelled.

"I can't Peridot! I think I heard talking over there!" Lapis huffed. Peridot grabbed her arm, making Lapis whine. "Peri, let go!" She grumbled, trying to get out of Peridot's grip.

"Well, I can't walk that fast." Peridot said. "We have to stay together."

"Right, right." Lapis rolled her eyes. She slowed down her pace. "We still have to hurry though." She tugged on Peridot's arm, which made the green gem get pulled forward a bit.

* * *

Citrine added flowers in Cyan's hair, while the gemling squirmed a bit. "Are you done, yet?" Cyan asked, fidgeting a little.

"Almost." Citrine answered. Pink Topaz watched as Dootzie did a braided her long, silky hair. As soon as Dootzie was done, Pink Topaz patted her head. "Thanks, kiddo." She said.

"Where did you learn to this so called 'Braiding?'" Pink Topaz asked. "Oh, my mum taught me how!" Dootzie exclaimed. "Was this your first attempt to do it?" Pink asked. The gemling nodded. "Well, not bad kid." Pink chuckled.

"And done." Citrine hummed, as she placed the last flower in Cyan's hair. "Thanks, and uh... could you please tell me what happened? You know, of what happened last time?" Cyan asked, hesitating a bit.

"You are too young to know and you won't understand." Pink stated. Cyan crossed her arms. "Please! Just tell me!" Cyan begged, pulling on Pink's sleeve. "It's for your own good, kid." Pink said, trying to ignore Cyan.

"But shouldn't I know the history of my parents!" Cyan grumbled. "Knowing your parents history isn't important. It just causes trouble for your future." Pink Topaz explained. Cyan kept on tugging on her sleeve, eventually she stopped. Crossing her arms, mad.

* * *

Jasper stared down at her abdomen. She placed her hand on it, rubbing circles on it. "How are you doing, dear? Fine?" Yellow Diamond inquired. Jasper quickly nodded, "Just... a little peckish." She answered.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I honestly don't know what to feed you." Yellow Diamond confessed. "Well... maybe there's some substances I can eat at the ship. Peridot got these kind of treats when Lapis was egg pregnant." Jasper said.

"Go ahead." Yellow Diamond told her. Jasper nodded as she got up. "Also, maybe Lapis could help you. Since she's been egg pregnant before, it'll help you know what to do."

"Right. I'm just gonna go get something to eat and I'll go find her." Jasper headed out the door, her eyes mainly glued to her stomach. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm gonna carry these eggs for three months."

Jasper went inside the ship, looking through the kitchen. The eggs slightly shifted, making Jasper frown. "These eggs better be worth it." The orange gem grumbled, stuffing her mouth with anything she could eat. Jasper actually liked food. It made her cough a little, but she still enjoyed it.

She stopped herself before she overate. Jasper wiped off the crumbs from the corners of her mouth, then walked out of the ship.

'Okay, so now I have to find Lapis.' Jasper thought.

How should she know where that blue gem is. Jasper thought for a bit. Of course where ever Peridot is, Lapis is with her.

Jasper walked around Homeworld, only to feel a little bit tired. "Damn... I forgot when you're egg pregnant you have to sleep." Jasper mumbled. She hated this feeling. It only made her weak.

Jasper sat down on the grass, resting her hand on her stomach. "I'll just rest for a little while." Jasper huffed, closing her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

_A\N: This chapter is mainly gonna focus on Jasper. Since some of you wanna to know more about pregnant Jassy. So, enjoy!_

* * *

Jasper opened her eyes, tiredly. She was staring up at the sky. The sky was the most beautiful thing in Homeworld. And probably the only thing Jasper was grateful for. She sighed, moving her hand to her stomach. She grazed her hand over her belly, feeling the eggs shift a little.

"You guys aren't even out yet and you still bother me." Jasper grumbled. She shifted onto her side, trying to get comfortable.

It was better out in the grass, rather than next to Yellow Diamond. Jasper scrunched up her face. Why is she carrying Yellow Diamond's eggs again? To make Peridot jealous, and to improve their future... right? But future for what?

What can these gemlings give Jasper that she doesn't have. The orange gem kept on shifting. The thoughts made her head hurt. Probably because she doesn't know the answer of why she's even carrying them.

But there was no way Peridot could get jealous. She has a family, how can Jasper's family get the green gem jealous. Jasper was the jealous one all along. Jasper sat up.

"Yellow Diamond tricked me..." Jasper growled. "But... for what?"

'Maybe her heir' Jasper thought. Maybe she wanted to expand her heir. "But I don't get it... love isn't even allowed on Homeworld." Jasper said, running her fingers through her long, wild hair. Jasper laid back down, trying to relax and get those questions out of her mind.

Plus, it's bad for the carrier to stress a lot. She could end up carrying dead eggs. But how could she not stress when her most biggest problem is why would Yellow Diamond wanna have gemlings with her.

"Why am I worrying when none of this doesn't even make sense to me." Jasper mumbled. For once, the sky couldn't comfort her. Jasper groaned. "Is this what my life lead to?" She whispered to herself.

Jasper sighed. "I hope none of the eggs got-" Jasper got cut off by the painful shifting in her stomach. Jasper growled in pain.

"Ugh, stupid eggs... are they even worth it?" Jasper muttered, rubbing circles on her abdomen. She continued to rub her stomach until shifting finally stopped.

"Finally, back to relaxing." Jasper sighed. She stretched, her body becoming weak. Jasper closed her eyes, but opened them up again.

'Why am I carrying these eggs?' The question repeated in her mind. Jasper sat up, her yellow gaze looking up at purple sky. The orange gem's wonders surronded her, reminding her that this is Homeworld.

A cruel place. A cruel, misunderstanding place. Jasper clutched onto her stomach. Yellow Diamond didn't even love her, she just wanted Jasper to carry her eggs. To expand her stupid, very cruel heir.

Then why did even Jasper agree to carry her eggs, when she didn't like her or trust the diamond. Having a family meant if you all care and love for one another. Jasper took a deep breath.

The orange gem did respect Yellow Diamond. She _did_ have a spec of trust in her. That counts at least?

But Yellow Diamond told her lies. Hurtful lies that made everyone around her in danger. The eggs shifted more. Jasper looked down at her belly then back at the sky. She needed a reminder of why she's doing this. For what? For who? What would change in Jasper's future? Will the gemlings only create a big hole in her fate, plus she wasn't a motherly type.

Neither was Yellow Diamond. How were they gonna take care of them? Questions flowed through Jasper's mind.

None of this made sense.


	29. Chapter 29

_A\N: This chapter is also gonna focus on Jasper again. Because I feel bad for her. I'm so sorry Jasper fans._

Jasper headed over to Yellow Diamond, she was done trying to find Lapis and Peridot. Yellow Diamond spotted her, she raised her eyebrow.

"What happened?" Yellow Diamond snorted. "Where's the gems that were going to help you?"

"I couldn't find them." Jasper answered, sitting down on a chair. Yellow Diamond looked towards Jasper, a serious expression placed on her face. "You do know when the birthing comes, I won't be there to help you." She blurted out. Jasper's eyes widened.

"What?!" Jasper boomed. "Wh-what do you mean you're not gonna help me through it? That's the main part of egg pregnancy! You can't just leave me alone and support myself!"

"That's why I want you to go find your "friends" they'll support you through it all the way." Yellow Diamond said. Jasper gritted her teeth.

"I- no!" Jasper fumed. Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry but it's true. I have things to do, Jasper. I don't have time to take care of you." Yellow Diamond mused.

Jasper furrowed her eyebrows at the diamond in anger. She was not a good mate at all. But Jasper wasn't a good one either. The orange shook her head, she got up to go outside.

"Where are you going, dear?" Yellow Diamond asked. "To go find Peridot and Lapis." Jasper answered. "Okay dear." Yellow Diamond said, making Jasper roll her eyes. It was like Yellow Diamond was pretending to care.

Jasper walked around Homeworld, looking for the gem who had experience this. She felt the eggs shift a little. Jasper cringed a bit at the feeling. She became a little tired.

"Ugh I hate sleeping." Jasper mumbled, laying down on the ground. "And I hate this." She sighed. Jasper ran her fingers through her hair, which actually relaxed her.

"Now, where could they b-" Jasper started. "Jasper!" The orange gem turned her yellow gaze to a pink gem, who hugged her tight.

"Uh, hi, do I know you?" Jasper questioned. The pink gem backed up, along with another gem with two gemlings. "It's me! Pink Topaz!" She gleefully said. Jasper hesitated a bit, until she finally could tell who this gem was.

"Pink!" Jasper yelled. She hugged the gem tight, not wanting to let go of her friend. "I missed you and Citrine so much!"

"Hehe. We missed you too." Pink chuckled. Citrine came beside Pink and held her lover's hand. "You guys are still together I see." Jasper guessed. They both nodded. Jasper spotted two gemlings beside Citrine, they seemed familiar.

"Hey, I seen those two before." Jasper said.

"We found these two walking alone, so we decided to take them with us." Pink explained. "Wait, those are Lapis' and Peridot's gemlings, right?" Jasper asked. Citrine nodded.

"What are they doing with you? Shouldn't they be with those dorks?" Jasper questioned. "We can't find them." Citrine said. "Maybe we could try to find them together." Jasper said.

"Sure, I guess." Pink shrugged.

* * *

Peridot caught up to Lapis, panting. Lapis ended up breaking free from Peridot's grasp and flew straight ahead to the tree. When Peridot go there, she saw Lapis sitting down.

"Well, what happened?" Peridot asked. "They're gone." Lapis sighed. Peridot grunted, "Where could they be!" She exclaimed. The frustrated green gem kicked the tree.

"Let's just keep looking." Lapis murmured. Peridot sighed. "Fine." She grumbled, holding Lapis' hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Jasper placed her meaty hands on her swollen stomach. The eggs for once stopped shifting. Cyan and Dootzie stayed close to Pink Topaz and Citrine. They were still scared of Jasper, even though she was quite weak.

Pink looked back at Jasper and stared down at her swollen belly.

"Hey, what's up with your stomach?" Pink asked, pointing at it confused. "I, um..." Jasper hesitated. Pink looked back up at Jasper, waiting for an answer.

"It's a very long story." Jasper responded. "Aw, come on? Just tell me who your mate is." Pink pleaded. Jasper's eyes widen. "Wait! You can tell I'm egg pregnant!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's very obvious that you are." Pink gestured a look at her friend's stomach. "Just tell me." Pink said. Jasper sighed, removing her hands. "Fine... the eggs I'm carrying is..." Jasper still hesitated to tell her. But for what reason?

Jasper finally brought herself to do it. "I'm carrying Yellow Diamond's eggs." She said quickly. Pink stared blankly at Jasper.

"So... Yellow Diamond does the old reproduction again?" Pink asked. "Yeah. I thought she stopped too, she must've wanted to try it since Lapis and Peridot did it." Jasper explained.

"But that's pretty unfair for the gems who wanted to do the old reproduction again. If she forbidden it, then why did-" Pink started but got caught off by Jasper shushing her.

"We'll never know, Pink. So just cut it." Jasper said, looking down at Pink Topaz. Pink bubbled up with more questions, but swallowed them back. Jasper was too frustrated to answer anything. She didn't want to hear her "lover's" name right now.

Cyan glared daggers at Jasper. Until Dootzie flicked the side of her head. "Stop glaring at ms. Jasper, that's pretty rude." Dootzie whispered. Cyan rolled her eyes.

"But she hurt mum! And she practically kidnapped us back at the ship." Cyan huffed. "Yeah, but look at how weak she is. There's no way she could hurt us." Dootzie pointed out.

"True." Cyan agreed. Citrine patted Cyan's head, she looked up at the yellow gem.

"You know, Jasper isn't that mean." Citrine said. "How do you know?" Cyan asked, raising her eyebrow. "Because I'm her friend. I have to know everything about her, and she's not that mean. Only when she has to." Citrine explained. "Well... at least that's what Yellow Diamond taught her." She continued.

"What did Yellow Diamond teach her?" Dootzie asked. Citrine scrunched up her face, "You're too young."

"That's what everybody says." Cyan sighed. Citrine looked down at the gemling. "Be happy that you are too young to know this stuff, everything I know is pretty messed up. As you grow up, you'll find that youth is something you shouldn't be wasting with facts you shouldn't know about. I have went through a lot in Homeworld, and I'm not gonna tell you about it so your childhood could be ruined... or that is gemlinghood." Citrine explained, not leaving one detail out.

Cyan widen her eyes. She tried to make up words, but everything Citrine said just got her thinking. Which made it no time for her to say words. "I... did Pink have a bad time here?" Cyan asked.

"She sort of had it better than me." Citrine answered. Cyan looked down. "O-oh." Was all she could say. At least for now.

Jasper narrowed her eyes at some gems in the distance. It did remind her of some people she knew. But who? Jasper hummed, her eyes focusing hard on them. Her yellow eyes widen as soon as she knew who it was.

"Hey, look! There's Lapis and Peridot!" Jasper pointed. Cyan and Dootzie gasped. They hurried over to their parents, slightly tripping on the ground. Cyan was the first one to make to them, she immediately hugged Lapis' leg.

"Mum!" Cyan yelled. Lapis looked down and saw her gemling hugging her leg tight. "C-Cyan?" Lapis whispered.

"Wait for me!" Dootzie huffed. "Dootzie!" Peridot yelled, scooping up the small gemling. "I'm so glad you two are okay." Lapis said, she picked up Cyan and hugged her.

"Hey." Pink waved. Peridot hissed at the group of gems and held onto Dootzie.

"Stay away from my family!" Peridot growled. Pink frowned at the green gem. "Don't say anything rude, that'll just start a commotion." Citrine whispered. Pink rolled her eyes.

Peridot looked to Jasper, then down at her stomach with confusion. "What's up with you?" Peridot raised her eyebrow. Jasper perked up.

"I- It's a long story." Jasper stammered. "Can I just borrow Lapis for a bit?" She asked.

"No way!" Peridot screeched. Jasper sighed, "It'll only be for two minutes. I just need to ask her some questions." She explained.

"About what?" Peridot asked, raising her eyebrow. "It's personal, okay!" Jasper spat. "She's just having a bad time." Citrine replied.

Lapis put her hand on Peridot's shoulder. "Just let me help her, okay? If she tries to do anything then I'll defend myself." Lapis whispered. Peridot sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled. Lapis pressed a kiss onto Peridot's gem. "I'll see you later." Lapis said, putting Cyan on the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

Jasper strolled around, while Lapis told her every predictive thing that may happen to the orange gem.

"And may have cravings too, then there's shifting- A BUNCH of shifting after a few days." Lapis explained. Jasper didn't pay attention to Lapis much, she was too focused on her swollen abdomen. She was too focused that she practically missed half of the lesson.

"Jasper!' Lapis yelled, getting Jasper back into reality. "Hey, are you paying attention?" Lapis questioned. "Yeah.." Jasper blankly answered. As soon as Lapis started to talk again, Jasper went back into her thoughts.

Of course, Lapis noticed it and became annoyed. "Jasper, pay attention! If you want my help, you gotta focus." Lapis advised. Jasper rolled her eyes.

Getting help from Lapis was annoying for Jasper, the small blue gem piped up whenever Jasper wasn't listening. And every time Jasper ignored her, Lapis gave her a long lecture of how it's important to listen just in case if anything happens.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper said. "Sure. What is it?" Lapis asked.

"How was it for you? You know, being egg pregnant?" Jasper inquired. The blue gem shrugged, "Don't know, but it was sure hell when it came to the birthing." Lapis answered.

"So, how bad does it hurt?" Jasper asked, rubbing her stomach in circles. "Probably like getting your rib cage crushed, at least that's what the humans explained it as I was in the mirror." Lapis explained. Jasper nodded at the information, slightly cringing as the eggs shifted furiously.

"Is it possible to have weird cravings?" Jasper asked.

"Not that I know of. I was usually eating anything that Peridot could find, mostly junk food to be honest." Lapis shrugged, "But yeah, I think it is possible to have weird cravings."

Jasper cringed once more at the pain of the eggs shifting, which got on her nerves.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked, concerned. Jasper took in a few sharp breaths before answering. "Y-yeah..." She replied. Lapis didn't believe her, Jasper looked like as if she had a battle wound.

"Should I go get Yellow Diamond?" Jasper's eyes widen. "N-no! I-I'm fine... see." Jasper tried to stand up straight. "Why not?" Lapis raised a brow.

"I- She-" Jasper fumbled for words, but the pain grew stronger. "Look, there's something you need to know about... the _other_ parent of my gemlings." Jasper managed to say.

"Who's the other gem?" Lapis questioned. Jasper took in another sharp pain in her midsection as she mustered up words. "It's..." Jasper paused at the pain and tried to continue talking. "Come on. Say it." Lapis uttered, patting Jasper's back.

"It's Y-Yellow Diamond, okay?" Jasper huffed. Lapis stayed quiet. Jasper awaited her opinion of why would she choose Yellow Diamond. But surprisingly, instead of an answer, a snort escaped her. Jasper looked at her in confusion.

Lapis slowly had a goofy smile across her face. She tried to hold her laughter, but it became harder as she took in the answer.

"What?" Jasper snorted, raising her eyebrow. Lapis bit her lip, trying not be disrespectful.

"Oh my stars, Yellow Diamond is the-" Lapis started, covering her mouth as more giggles came out. "Sure, sure, laugh all you want." Jasper rolled her eyes.

"This is why I don't like to talk ignorant gems like you." Jasper growled as Lapis started laughing. "I'm so sorry," Lapis laughed. "It's just- I never can picture you and Yellow Diamond, it's just-" Lapis said in between breaths.

Jasper growled more.

"Well, things can happen." Jasper furiously said.

"Whatever you want to say." Lapis giggled. "Just tell me more about the egg pregnancy thing." Jasper groaned, flicking her hand at Lapis.

* * *

Lapis and Jasper hurried back to the gems they left behind. Pink Topaz and Citrine already left.

"Hey Lapis." Peridot greeted her. Lapis kissed Peridot, then hugged her gemlings. "Hey Peri." Lapis greeted back. "Hey, mum." Cyan said, hugging her back. So did Dootzie. "Hey, my little hatchlings." Lapis snuggled them. "Are you ready to take Jasper back?" She asked Peridot. The green gem narrowed her eyes at her lover.

"Where are we gonna take Jasper?" Peridot asked. "Back to Yellow Diamond." Lapis answered.

"But... why?" Peridot asked again. Lapis had remembered that Peridot didn't know that Jasper was carrying Yellow Diamond's geodes.

"Well... Jasper is sort... carrying Yellow Diamond's geodes." Lapis said, trying not to crack up. Though Peridot did, but she tried to manually hide it and act serious about this situation. "Anyways, can we take Jasper back?" Lapis asked.

Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis and kissed her head, "Sure."

Jasper stared at the family for a minute. They seemed so... affectionate. Something Jasper wishes Yellow Diamond for once could give her. She wanted her family to be like that, though she also wanted her gemlings to be as strong as her, but she also wanted love from her gemlings.

Jasper doesn't want her gemlings to just look up at her as a coach or a trainer. She wanted them look at her as a mother. A better mother than Yellow Diamond could be to them.

* * *

They arrived at the palace, with no sight of Yellow Diamond anywhere.

"Guess she went to go train or something." Peridot shrugged.

"See you later, Jasper. If you have any more questions, Peridot and I will be at the river." Lapis addressed her, picking up Cyan and Dootzie. Jasper nodded. She shuddered at twinge of pain coursing through her body. It became sharper every second, and her breath became hitched.

Luckily, Peridot noticed Jasper suffering. Peridot grew concerned as Jasper kept shaking.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Peridot asked. Jasper gulped.

"Y-yeah, don't e-even worry about it. Just shifts and turns, that's all." Jasper stammered. Peridot was smart enough to know that was a lie. "Are you sure you're alright?" Peridot asked again. This time, the pain in her abdomen was hard to hide.

"M-maybe just a little pain." Jasper huffed, clutching her sides. Lapis narrowed her eyes at the warrior gem. "I think she's-" Lapis whispered to Peridot, but Jasper interrupted them.

"Yeah, I think I'm in labor."


	32. Chapter 32

Jasper felt pain surge through her midsection, while pressure collabed with it.

"Lapis, take Jasper to the nearest room." Peridot ordered. "I'll watch the gemlings."

Lapis nodded then helped Jasper get to the closest room as possible. "Are you sure you don't wanna help Jasper?" Lapis asked. Peridot shook her head.

"You had more experience, I'm pretty sure you can help her." Peridot said, holding her two gemlings.

"Can you guys please stop talking and help me!" Jasper hissed. Lapis rushed Jasper into the room, closing the door behind her. Jasper sat on the bed, whilst clawing her hands at her stomach.

"I'm gonna torture for what Yellow Diamond did to me... all for some stupid heir!" Jasper growled.

"You can complain about her later, first we gotta get the eggs out." Lapis told her.

* * *

Jasper's painful yells came from the room. It took longer than Lapis had. Of course, that meant there was gonna be more than two eggs. At least that's what Peridot thought.

The gemlings were already asleep, while Peridot tapped her disembodied finger impatiently on the floor. She leaned her head against the wall, slightly hitting the back of her head against the wall. She was hoping to talk to her gemlings, instead of being bored and impatient.

One of Jasper's yells had woken up Cyan. The gemling rubbed her eyes, then looked at Peridot. Who was looking quite annoyed and bored.

"Mommy." Cyan said. Peridot looked down at her, oddly grateful that she didn't have to be here alone.

"What's the matter?" Peridot questioned, stroking her daughter's hair. "Is Jasper gonna be alright?" Cyan asked. "Yeah, she is... she's just going through a little bit pain right now." Peridot said.

"I wonder how her gemlings will look like." Cyan thought out loud. Peridot nodded, "We'll just have to wait."

Cyan stayed up for a few minutes, before she went back to sleep. Leaving Peridot to be the only one awake.

* * *

More boring hours had passed. Jasper's yells died down soon, making Peridot worried of what's happening in the room.

The door quickly opened, startling Peridot.

"Peri, come quick!" Lapis motioned her towards the room with her hand. Peridot grabbed the gemlings, jumped to her feet then ran inside the room.

Peridot saw Jasper curled up with her three eggs, her thick hair blocked two of them out of Peridot's view. Lapis put her hand on Peridot's shoulder, leaning up to Peridot.

"I think two of them are dead." Lapis whispered. Peridot raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you say that?" Peridot asked.

"They look pretty... rotten." Lapis answered. Peridot looked quizzically at Jasper.

Peridot handed the gemlings to Lapis, she then walked towards Jasper's bed and sat on the edge of it. At this angle, she could see one egg that Jasper was running her finger on. The other two were peeking from Jasper's hair.

"Hey, you okay?" Peridot started up a conversation. Jasper groaned.

"I know you're worried about me. I'm fine, okay?" Jasper grunted, glaring at Peridot. The green gem nodded at Jasper's response. She waited until Jasper could say something else.

"You know... you can't confirm that the two eggs are dead until it's time to come out of their shell." Peridot said.

"I know, but I could just tell that there's no life in those eggs. It's like a mother instinct." Jasper explained. "Yeah I know." Peridot nodded.

"At least one egg survived..." Jasper sighed. Peridot patted Jasper's head, a smile swept across her face. "Yeah, at least one did." Peridot simpered.

Jasper pressed her thumb on one of the dead ones, she swept across it. "Then how come I feel alone." Jasper whispered. She removed the eggs from her hair, exposing them.

"What're you gonna do with the dead ones?" Lapis asked, kinda feeling awkward for asking that. But it was the only thing that came up to her mind. Jasper shrugged.

"I don't know." She mumbled. "Well, I hope the other two will be alright." Lapis said, walking out of the room with Cyan and Dootzie in her arms. Peridot let one of her digits hit Jasper's head lightly.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah." Jasper replied. "When is Yellow Diamond gonna come back?" Peridot inquired. Jasper paused, she forgot about Yellow Diamond. Jasper shrugged at the her question. She didn't even know where Yellow Diamond was.

"I don't know. She'll probably come back in an hour maybe." Jasper guessed. "But, feel free to visit me anytime."

Peridot nodded.

"If you need help or anything, Lapis and I will be glad to help. Because we know that Yellow Diamond is probably not gonna bother to help you." Peridot shrugged, retrieving her finger. "I'll see you later." Peridot exited the room, leaving Jasper alone inside. She caressed the only egg that didn't look dead.

"I promise I'll take care of you." Jasper whispered, nuzzling the egg.


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry about taking so long! My computer had a crack on it, and it took awhile to fix it. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Jasper curled up next to her eggs, stroking each egg up and down with her hand. Each egg that meant a lot to her. Even if two were probably dead. Jasper sighed.

"I really hope all of you survive." Jasper said. She poked one of the eggs with her gem, waiting for movement from the egg. But she got nothing from it. She assumed it was because they were barely born, but who could blame her. She doesn't know a single thing of how to take care of them.

But then again, Lapis could help her.

Jasper heard footsteps coming to her door. She stood up quick, growling and ready to fight whoever was at the door. Jasper clenched her fist and swinged her fist as soon as the door opened.

She kept hitting until-

"Jasper!" The orange gem stopped as she remembered that voice. Her eyes trailed up from the yellow thigh to the victim's face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"S-sorry Yellow Diamond! I was just-" Jasper stammered, backing up from Yellow Diamond.

"No excuses." Yellow Diamond growled. Jasper gulped and quickly grabbed an egg behind her to show her leader. "Th-the eggs are here." Jasper told her, holding out a yellow egg. Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes at the small egg, bending down to see it better.

"This is the egg?" She questioned. "Y-yeah, and there's two more." Jasper answered. Yellow Diamond snatched the yellow egg out of Jasper's grasp, bringing it close to her face.

"Don't hurt it! It might be the only one that's not dead!" Jasper exclaimed. Yellow Diamond took her eyes away from the egg and raised her eyebrow at Jasper.

"What do you mean?" Yellow Diamond asked. Jasper picked up the other two eggs, trying not to smash them with her big hands. "These might not have life, but the one you're holding is confirmed alive." Jasper explained. "So be careful with it."

"Oh, don't worry." Yellow Diamond scoffed.

"Well someone has to." Jasper muttered. Yellow Diamond glared at Jasper, a frown crossing her face. "Fine, then you have the egg." Yellow Diamond tossed the egg to Jasper, who caught it and carefully placed the egg back on the blanket.

"So those two eggs might be dead?" Yellow Diamond grabbed the other eggs and scanned them. Jasper shrugged, "Maybe. But it's not confirmed yet."

Yellow Diamond hummed, then gave Jasper the eggs back. "I'll have Yellow Pearl check in with you later." She said, walking out the door. Jasper sighed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Dootzie choked back, standing stiff on the edge of a building.

"Come on! You can do it!" Cyan shouted. "Are you sure she'll fine?" Peridot asked Lapis.

"Yeah. If she can't project her water wings before she falls onto the ground, then I'll catch her." Lapis responded. Peridot nodded. "You can do it Dootzie." Peridot chanted.

Dootzie gulped then took a few steps back. She breathed in the air, letting herself calm down. She started running off the building, gathering all her courage to jump down. As soon as she was at the edge of the building, she abruptly stopped because how far she was from the ground. It was too late.

She tripped as soon as she stopped, falling down only to get poofed.

Peridot and Lapis waited for Dootzie to at least try to project her wings out, but they could tell she was struggling. She was too concentrated of what's gonna happen to her if she reaches the ground.

"You should get her." Peridot said. "Right." Lapis nodded, projecting her wings out right away. She started her way towards Dootzie, getting ready to catch the gemling.

Peridot bit her lip, hoping Lapis will catch her in time.

* * *

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne, without a care in the world. Yellow Pearl was standing right next to her leader, ready for any duties Yellow Diamond had for her.

"My Pearl, can you do me a favor?" Yellow Diamond mused. Yellow Pearl nodded, "Of course my diamond."

"Could you go check on Jasper, please?" Yellow Diamond asked, Yellow Pearl nodded. She walked away from Yellow Diamond's side and into the room Jasper was in. Yellow Pearl entered the room, to see Jasper lazily curled up with her eggs.

"Greetings Jasper, Yellow Diamond has ordered me to come check on you and see how you are doing." Yellow said.

"I'm doing fine." She muttered. Yellow Pearl nodded at Jasper's response, then started her way back to the door. "Wait!" Yellow Pearl stopped before her hand could touch the doorknob.

"Yes, Jasper?" Yellow turned her head.

"Can... can you stay? I haven't talked to a gem for hours and I... really need to talk to someone. Anyone." Jasper said, sitting up. Yellow Pearl hesitated.

"Well... I really don't talk much-" Yellow Pearl started. "I don't care. I just wanna talk to someone." Jasper cut her off. Yellow Pearl clenched her fist.

"I'll only talk to you for a minute. I've got other things to attend to." Yellow Pearl scoffed.

* * *

Lapis caressed Dootzie, she was having a short panic attack. Peridot leaned on Lapis, running her detached fingers through Cyan's hair, who was sleeping on Lapis' lap.

"Is Dootzie okay?" Peridot asked. Lapis nodded,"Yeah. she's just a bit scared." Lapis whispered. Peridot kissed Dootzie's head. "But don't worry, she'll be fine." Lapis added.

Peridot kissed Lapis' cheek, then put her arm around her lover. "Alright."


	34. Disclaimer

Hello.

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating that much on Family Ties. I might re-write it or just continue with more better chapters/writing. It is not discontinued but put on hold. I'll get back to this story as quick as I can. I have other stories to tend to right now, causing me to put one of them on hiatus. And this one too.

But I am still writing this.

I'll write the chapter as soon as I can. I'll also delete this when I finish writing the chapter. Meanwhile, if you like reading my lapidot stories then you should check out _She Is My Sin_. Which is something I am currently writing.

Anyway I hope you understand and wait patiently for the next chapter. Have a wonderful day/night~


	35. Another author's note

**_Sorry that I've been inactive for a couple of months. I've actually been thinking of rewriting this, but I'll put up a poll about whether or not I should rewrite a lapidot gemling fanfic. But thanks for all your support and advice! All of your guys' reviews mean a lot to me._**

 _ **Anyways, make sure to vote! And again, I'm very sorry for not updating for awhile.**_


End file.
